Overdosex
by xlkslbccdtks
Summary: Warning : Typo bertebaran bagaikan musim gugur Muehehe, enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hi Hi! saya athor baru di sini! Sebenarnya saya gak pertama kalinya membuat fanfic. Nah chingudeul, saya pengen setelah baca ini, kalian kasi review ya? Ne? Bisa kan?

Hehe, maaf mungkin kesannya memaksa, tapi saya sangat membutuhkan review dari kalian!^^ reviewnya akan saya terima dengan senang hati. Bisa berupa kritikan, saran dan dukungan. Semuanya akan saya terima ;) Nah, yang kali ini, spesial saran dari teman saya. Yang juga author di sini, nama usernya : raensung. Saya meminta saran ff yaoi pertama yang saya bikin, dan ini lah hasilnya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya! Selamat membaca!^^

Title

Overdosex

Rated

M(NC-17)

Cast(s)

Park Chanyeol-Byun Baekhyun, and also all EXO's members.

Genre

Fluffy/A little bit comedy(?)/Romance

HERE WE START! ENJOY!

•

•

•

Semuanya berawal dari Park Chanyeol, iya dia. Pria tinggi berwajah rupawan. Dia pemilik rumah makan besar dan megah di Seoul, kebetulan rumah makan itu mempunyai bartender mini di dalamnya. Banyak pasokan minuman mahal berkelas yang selalu hadir di barnya. Dia juga pengusaha muda yang tergolong sukses diumur semuda itu. Bukan itu saja, Chanyeol juga kolektor mobil mewah seperti Rolls Royce dan Porsche. Yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah, menjadi orang kaya seperti sekarang, seorang Park Chanyeol belum juga memiliki yeojachingu. Ya semuanya berawal karena dia menolak semua calon istri yang ditawarkan ibunya.

"Kau benar-benar sanggup menjadi sekretarisku?" tanya Chanyeol kala ia memandangi jendela kaca besar di hadapannya. Ia memutar kursinya untuk melihat siapa calon sekretaris barunya itu.

"Hey, kau dengar tidak?" Yeoja itu terkejut. Ia sadar setelah Chanyeol menyentaknya dengan pelan.

"Ngg, ne aku bisa," jawabnya sambil menunduk. Ia takut calon bosnya tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Bagus, mulai hari ini kau diterima," kata Chanyeol tanpa melihat wajah yeoja yang berdiri tegap di depannya. Surainya lembut sepunggung tak berponi berwarna cokelat madu yang menjuntai indah dengan belahan di bagian kiri dan sedikit gelombang ikal di bagian ujung rambutnya, matanya cokelat gelap dan begitu teduh, serta tubuhnya langsing mungil dan kulitnya pucat seperti bayi. Nona Byun ini mendongakkan kepalanya. Chanyeol melihat wajahnya yang sedikit tertutup surai kecokelatan itu yang membias di kaca mejanya dengan takjub. Dia lalu mendelik.

"Ngg, kalau mau tahu ruanganmu tanyakan saja langsung dengan Luhan. Teman seruanganmu. Dia ada di,"

"Permisi Pak," Yeoja yang disebut sebagai Luhan datang mendadak ke ruangan Chanyeol.

"Nah, itu dia. Silahkan tanya saja," kata Chanyeol menunjuk Luhan.

Dia, Byun Baekhyun. Seorang sekretaris pribadi baru Chanyeol dan sekarang punya teman baru bernama Xi Luhan.

'Dia cantik' pikir Baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol dan bergantian ke arah Baekhyun. Dia menggandeng Baekhyun teman barunya untuk beradaptasi dengan ruangan. Luhan melirik Baekhyun yang menurutnya manis dan kesan imut diwajahnya itu terlihat menggemaskan. Dia melihat pakaian Baekhyun yang lumayan modis tetapi terkesan santai. Kemeja putih polos dengan dua kancing atas yang terbuka, serta rok berwarna soft pink diatas lutut yang pas dan tidak terlalu pendek membuat Baekhyun lebih menarik.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruangan, Baekhyun dan Luhan tidak berbicara. Mereka diam dan hanya saling senyum.

"Annyeong, aku Xi Luhan. Kau bisa panggil aku Lulu," kata Luhan ceria. Dia menyisipkan rambut caramel brown-haired sepunggung miliknya ke belakang telinga kiri.

"Annyeong, Byun Baekhyun Imnida. Panggil saja aku Baek," balas Byun tersenyum. Luhan melihat setiap inci surai cokelat madu sepunggung milik Baekhyun yang lurus tergerai tanpa poni. Luhan menyentuh rambut itu dan menjepitnya kesamping.

"Rambutmu indah Baek," pujinya. Baekhyun menunduk dan tertawa kecil. Dia menyentuh jepit yang dipinjamkan luhan untuknya.

"Gomawo Lulu. Kau juga," Luhan tersenyum. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan ruangan dengan dinding berlapis wallpaper keemasan bercorak vintage flower mungil dan burung-burung berterbangan di bagian atasnya. Baekhyun menatap sekelilingnya dan ia takjub dengan hal itu. Dia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan lega. Ia siap untuk memulai kerjanya hari ini.

•••••

"Halo Sehunnie," Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Luhan yang tengah berbincang dengan namjachingunya lewat telfon. Ia kembali melirik tugasnya yang menumpuk di meja. Beberapa dokumen harus ia selesaikan hari ini. Sementara Luhan sudah selesai dan sudah bersantai sedari tadi. Baekhyun merengut ,wajahnya begitu menggemaskan. Ia bangkit, lalu menghampiri Luhan yang sedang asyik-asyiknya tertawa.

"Hei Lulu..," tegurnya sambil tersenyum lesu. Luhan menyudahi telfonnya dan beralih ke Baekhyun. "Ada apa Baekkie?" Tanya Luhan dibarengi dengan senyum kusutnya saat melihat Baekhyun berdiri lunglai. "Kau sakit Baek?" tanya Luhan lagi dengan cemas. Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan memutuskan untuk menjadi sandaran Baekhyun sementara. Luhan memopong tubuh Baekhyun agar duduk di sofa empuk berwarna merah cerah di ruangan mereka.

"Kau diam di sini ya, aku mengambilkan teh hangat sebentar," tukas Luhan lembut, lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun di ruangan sendirian. Ia sudah mengatur penghangat ruangan di sana. Belum sempat Baekhyun mengangguk, Luhan sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

"Baekkie-ah ini teh nya, jangan lupa habiskan ya," kata Luhan menyerahkan teh hangat itu kepada Baek. Dia segera duduk di sebelah kanan Baekhyun kalau-kalau Baek ada perlu lagi. Rambut Luhan tergerai dengan indahnya di sandaran sofa. Warnanya caramel brown sepunggung tanpa poni, belahannya terdapat pada sisi kanan dan bagian bawahnya ikal alami. Luhan senang menyisipkan rambutnya kebelakang telinga.

"Lulu," panggil Baekhyun lirih. Luhan mendelik dan menoleh. "Hm?" tanyanya halus. Baekhyun meletakkan gelas tehnya di atas meja kaca bundar kecil di sebelah kirinya. Luhan menepuk-nepuk sofa pelan.

"Aku tidak sakit lulu,haah..." desah Baekhyun pelan. Ia bernafas lega setelah diberikan segelas teh hangat dari Luhan.

"Hahaha, tidak masalah. Dari pada kau lemas?" Luhan ada benarnya. Baekhyun mengangguk setuju lalu bangkit dari sofa. Ia kembali melanjutkan tugas-tugasnya yang terhenyak dan menyusul ke meja Baekhyun.

"Aduh Baekkie-ah! Sini aku bantu," Baekhyun malah tertawa mendengar Luhan berkata begitu. "Lulu tidak perlu. Kau bersantai saja di sana," telunjuk Baekhyun mengarah pada sofa merah tadi. Luhan mendesah pelan sebelum akhirnya dicegah Baekhyun lagi. "Jangan biasakan dia manja," Secara bersamaan Luhan dan Baekhyun mengarah ke asal suara.

"Chanyeol-ssi," tukas Luhan. 'Luhan tidak menyebutnya dengan sebutan pak?' pikir Baekhyun.

21:35 PM

Malam ini Baekhyun sudah selesai dengan tugas-tugasnya. Angin malam berdesir membuat dia merinding. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang gemetaran karena kebetulan malam ini hujan. Kepalanya basah karena tetesan air. Mantel merah cerah miliknya belum cukup menghangatkan.

"Kau nona Byun kan?" Baekhyun menoleh. Bosnya tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan tuxedo yang dia jadikan pelindung untuk kepala. Baekhyun samar-samar melihat siluet tubuh Chanyeol di seberang sana. Di depan pintu gedung milik Chanyeol sendiri. Chanyeol berlari menghampiri Baekhyun yang berdiri di dekat tiang di trotoar.

"Tuan Park," sahut Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol. Baek merasakan sesuatu sedang menyentuh surainya. Ternyata Chanyeol memberikan tuxedo hitam yang sedikit basah itu kepada Baekhyun sebagai pelindung kepalanya. Tapi apa boleh buat, tubuh Baekhyun sudah basah tepat sebelum Chanyeol menghampirinya. "Kau mau mencari sakit di sini?" tanya Chanyeol disela-sela berisiknya hujan. Baekhyun tidak dapat mendengar jelas, namun dia mengangguk saja sambil mengerjap. Chanyeol menggerutu. "Dasar bodoh," umpatnya. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun segera, kemudian menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Brrr..." bibir Baekhyun membiru. Kemeja putihnya menjadi tembus pandang serta rok soft pinknya basah total. Matanya terpejam seiring dinginnya suhu. Chanyeol melirik wajah imut Baekhyun yang terpejam itu. Dia menyeka rambut basah Baekhyun dengan jemarinya. Bahkan yeoja yang kedinginan itu tidak merespon sentuhan dari Park Chanyeol.

•••••

"Nona Byun, aku pulang dulu," kata Chanyeol berpamitan. Padahal Baekhyun masih tertidur di sofa. Tadi Chanyeol terpaksa melihat alamat rumah Baekhyun di tasnya, dan mengantarnya sampai ke rumah, dan memopong tubuh mungil Baekhyun lalu mengantarnya ke sofa di ruang tamu.

Chanyeol menutup pintu rumah Baekhyun lalu menstarter mobilnya dan melaju pulang. Hujan belum juga reda, angin masih kencang dan petir bebas menyambar. Kalau saja Chanyeol datang lebih awal, mungkin Baekhyun tidak kehujanan.

•••••

Luhan mengeringkan rambutnya. Setelah dijemput Oh Sehun sepulang kerja, ia berpamitan kepada Baekhyun tadi. Hujan masih belum reda. Deras dan dinginnya menusuk tulang. Wajah Luhan juga nampak pucat karena menggigil. Oh Sehun adalah namjachingu Luhan. Dia juga seorang pengusaha muda sama halnya Park Chanyeol. Hanya saja Sehun tidak ingin Luhan dipekerjakan di gedung skyscrapper miliknya. Ia lebih senang Luhan menjadi yeoja mandiri yang bisa mencari uang sendiri.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dan sudah berpakaian lengkap dengan kemeja merah serta chino hitam panjang. Luhan sudah selesai dari mandinya, tapi masih mengenakan bathrobe soft pink bercorak mawar merah mungil bertebaran.

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu, hem?" tanya Sehun sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang ramping Luhan.

"Haaah, tunggulah sebentar," Luhan mendesah pelan dan menghela nafasnya. Perutnya lapar karena ia belum makan sejak pulang kerja. Luhan berlari ke dapur kecil yang ada di kamar, Sehun cemberut lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Menyalakan TV dan meninggikan volumenya, membuat Luhan berdecak keras karena kesal.

"Sehunnie, kecilkan volumenya!" teriak Luhan dari arah dapur. Rambut caramelnya kusut akibat handuk yang tadi dililit. Sehun tidak menggubris teriakan Luhan, ia terus saja menonton tanpa selera. Luhan tambah kesal karena ia tidak bisa konsentrasi memasak. Supnya berantakan dan akhirnya Luhan mematikan kompor lalu bergegas ke kamar.

"Sehunnie..." sahut Luhan setengah marah. Sehun tidak menjawabnya. Luhan mendesah ringan geram dibarengi dengan mata Sehun yang meliriknya tajam. "Mau ku ajarkan cara mematikan TV?" tanya Luhan sambil berjalan perlahan ke arah Sehun. Dia menarik remote TV di tangan Sehun lalu melemparnya asal. "Lulu..." Sehun mendelik saat melihat Luhan berbaring di sebelah kirinya. "Apa?" Tanya Luhan tersenyum. "Mau kuajarkan cara membuka bathrobe dengan benar?". Tanya Sehun lalu bangkit. Dia menarik tubuh mungil Luhan dan langsung meraup bibir pink pucatnya. Luhan tersedak dan membuat mood Sehun menjadi buruk. Setidaknya Sehun masih belum puas. Oh ayolaah, pria mana yang tidak dapat mengontrol hormonnya jika kekasihnya sudah benar-benar berada di depannya dengan sensualitas yang errr, mungkin membuat hormonnya bekerja dua kali lipat.

"Kau menghancurkan moodku Lulu," tukas Sehun cemberut. Luhan tertawa geli dan beranjak dari kasur. Dia mengambil pakaian dalam dan sepotong gaun malam merah tipis yang diberikan Sehun entah kapan itu. Luhan membawa semuanya ke dalam kamar mandi. Sebelum masuk seutuhnya ke sana, Luhan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sebentar lagi Sehunnie, kau akan mendapat jatahmu," kata Luhan lalu masuk. Sehun menyeringai hebat karena ia sudah tidak sabar lagi. "Cepatlah _chagiya_, aku sudah tidak tahan," Sehun tersenyum puas di sela-sela menonton TV.

Luhan memakai semua pakaiannya. Ia tahu malaikat bejatnya sudah menantinya di luar sana. Dengan singkat, Luhan membenahi rambut caramel brownnya agar lebih kering. Gaun malam tipis berwarna merah hati diatas lutut bukan lagi hal asing bagi Luhan. Sehun sering menghadiahkannya pakaian-pakaian yang menurutnya sendiri terkesan, 'panas'.

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera menarik tangan Sehun. Ia mengajak Sehun ke dapur lalu menyuruh Sehun duduk tenang di atas kursi makan. Sehun tidak mengerti maksud Luhan mengajaknya ke dapur. Karena yang dibutuhkan Sehun adalah jatah kasur, bukan jatah makan. Luhan mengambil sisa lasagna dari dalam kulkas dan menghangatkannya di microwave. Luhan kembali duduk sambil menunggu lasagnanya hangat.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun keheranan. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud Luhan. Yang ditanya hanya senyum-senyum tidak berdosa dan menautkan jari-jari langsingnya pada layar tablet. "Lulu, kau tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Sehun lagi. Luhan beranjak dari kurisnya begitu mendengar suara microwave. Dia mengambil mangkuk lasagna dari dalam microwavenya yang baru saja berbunyi. Selagi masih hangat, Luhan menghidangkan lasagnya sisa tadi sore yang dibelikan Sehun.

"Aku lapar Sehunnie," tukas Luhan sambil menyendokkan lasagna ke dalam mulutnya. Sehun makin heran saja. Dia berfikir apakah Luhan sudah lupa dengan janjinya tadi. "Jatahku mana Luhannie?" tangan Luhan langsung mengambilkan mangkuk lasagna dan menyerahkannya kepada Sehun. "Itu bagianmu. Habiskan Sehunnie," kata Luhan tersenyum ceria. Dia melanjutkan menyantap lumernya lasagna yang membuat perutnya kenyang. Dan Sehun hanya menatap mangkuk di depannya dengan geram.

"Maksudku bukan jatah makan chagiya, Tapi, jatah ini!" Sehun menggendong tubuh mungil Luhan dengan bridal style sambil berlari ke arah tempat tidur. Ia mencampakkan tubuh bonekanya itu ke kasur . Tunggu apalagi? Sehun menyeringai geram dan langsung menghabisi Luhan. Sehun meraup bibir pink kecil milik gadisnya itu dengan ganas. Dia tidak peduli Luhan bisa mengatur nafasnya atau tidak, Sehun menginginkan Luhan. Hanya Luhan.

Tangan kanan Luhan meremas kemeja Sehun, tubuhnya gemetar karena Sehun begitu berat bagi yeoja sepertinya. Luhan akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya. Dan segera mengatur kembali nafasnya yang tersengal. Baginya, Sehun sangat liar.

"Cukup Sehunnie, aku susah bernafas," rintih Luhan seiring deru nafasnya yang tercekat. Sehun memeluk Luhan yang berkeringat karena perbuatan egoisnya barusan.

Seoul, 07:15 AM

"Baekkie-ah kau sakit ya?Pasti karena kehujanan," Luhan mendaratkan telapak tangannya ke arah kening Baekhyun. Ia bisa merasakan kalau Baek sedang demam. "Tidak Lulu," kata Baekhyun yang sibuk menyelesaikan data-datanya. Luhan cemberut. "Kau bohong Baekkie. Jelas sekali dari warna bibirmu yang pucat dan tubuhmu yang agak gemetaran." jelas Luhan. Baekhyun memang tidak pandai dalam urusan berbohong. Luhan sendiri bisa merasakannya.

"Luhan.." sapa Baekhyun disela kerjanya. "Hm?" sahut Luhan. "Kemarin aku lupa siapa yang mengantarku," Baekhyun memulai ceritanya. Karena bingung, dia menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar. Luhan pun begitu. 'Dengan siapa dia pulang?' Pikir Luhan. "Ah iya!" seru Baekhyun mendadak. Luhan mengembangkan senyumnya, siapa tahu Baekhyun sudah ingat. "Lulu, ini jepitmu. Gomawo ne!" seru Baekhyun. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, karena kesal ternyata Baekhyun hanya ingin mengembalikan jepit yang ia pinjamkan kemarin.

"Untukmu saja Baek. Ah kau ini, aku pikir kau sudah ingat siapa yang mengantarmu," tukas Luhan cemberut masam. Baekhyun tertawa tanpa dosa.

Hari ini adalah kedua kalinya Baekhyun bekerja bersama Luhan. Terasa menyenangkan baginya karena mempunyai teman seruangan. Baekhyun juga termasuk beruntung bisa menjadi sekretaris pribadi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya. Dia masih harus menyelesaikan 2 buah dokumen lagi. Jam makan siang belum juga berpihak padanya, padahal perutnya sudah memberi tuntutan. Luhan pun masih belum menyiapkan filenya. Dia masih mengetik dan terus mengetik.

"Lulu," sapa Baekhyun pelan. "Ada apa Baek?" Tanya Luhan bersamaan nada keyboardnya. "Aku lapar." Mendadak Luhan menghentikan pekerjaannya mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. "Aku juga Baekkie." Luhan mengelus perutnya. Dia bersandar lelah di kursi. Jam makan siang masih lama, tetapi Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah sangat lapar.

•••••

"Kata Luhan, dia punya teman baru. Jinjjayo?" tanya Sehun di ruangan Chanyeol. Mereka berbincang-bincang sejak Sehun mengantar Luhan ke sini. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menceritakan sesuatu kepada Sehun. "Ne," jawab Chanyeol singkat sambil tersenyum mesum. "Wajahmu itu, mesum sekali ya," kata Sehun menyeringai. "Apa bedanya denganmu?" tukas Chanyeol protes. Sehun tertawa tak bersalah. Dia penasaran dengan gadis imut yang diceritakan Luhan semalam. Luhan bercerita panjang lebar hingga akhirnya Sehun menyuruhnya tidur. Tapi, dirinya malah terhipnotis dengan cerita Luhan dan memutuskan untuk menemui gadis imut itu.

"Hyung."

"Mwo?"

"Di mana ruangan gadis itu?"

Chanyeol diam sejenak.

"Seruangan dengan Luhan, waeyo?"

"Aniya, aku mau bertemu dengannya."

"Ara, ara. Pergi sana. Aku sibuk."

"Cih," Sehun bangkit dengan wajah kusut karena diusir Chanyeol. Dia membanting pintu ruangan dan melesat ke ruangan Luhan.

"Annyeong, di mana nona Byun?" Yang merasa terpanggil melonjak kaget. Dia langsung berdiri dan memberi hormat kepada Sehun dengan membungkuk.

"A-annyeong tuan. Maaf, saya Byun Baekhyun," Sehun dan Luhan tertawa keras. Baekhyun merasa dirinya dipermainkan. Dia masih saja membungkukkan badannya. Baekhyun merasa dirinya bodoh sekali. Ia gugup. Luhan dan Sehun menghentikan tawanya.

"Hey noona, kau ini kenapa?Wah, kau memang imut," Sehun menyeka rambut Baekhyun yang sedang memerah. Luhan berdeham.

"Ekhm.."

"Oh Luhannie, itukah teman imutmu? Sekarang aku sudah tidak penasaran lagi," tukas Sehun lalu mencium bibir Luhan. Kedua tangannya melingkar erat di pinggang ramping Luhan dan sempat membuat Baekhyun mendelik. Dia sempat menonton peristiwa itu di depan matanya langsung. Luhan menyadari wajah Baekhyun yang terkesiap dan langsung memukul pundak Sehun untuk menghentikannya.

"Ah, mianhae," Sehun merapikan rambutnya yang semula kusut karena di remas oleh Luhan tadi. Dia juga membersihkan bibirnya. Baekhyun yang sudah menonton peristiwa itu, menjadi salah tingkah dan hanya bisa menelan ludah. Dia terpaku pada Luhan-Sehun.

'Ayolah lakukan lagi, aku penasaran,' pikir Baekhyun yang ternyata begitu penasaran. Dia terkesiap lalu duduk. Luhan merapikan kemejanya begitupula dengan Sehun.

"Noona Byun, maafkan aku ne?" pinta Sehun sambil tersenyum jahil. Baekhyun mengangguk kikuk karena dia baru saja dapat tontonan geratis yang menurutnya sangat romantis. "Gwenchanna, aku paham," kata Baekhyun tersipu.

Sehun keluar dari ruangan mereka, lalu menutup pintunya pelan. Baekhyun melihat wajah Luhan yang merona hebat karena diperhatikan sepanjang aktifitas pasangan muda itu. "Hahaha!Wajahmu merah padam Lulu!" seru Baekhyun dibarengi suara tertawanya yang menurut Luhan begitu lucu dan kekanak-kanakan. "Apa kau juga punya namjachingu?" tanya Luhan pelan nyaris tak kedengaran. Baekhyun terdiam, dia memalingkan wajahnya lalu menatap wallpaper bercorak mawar mungil itu dalam-dalam. "Aniya," jawabnya singkat. Luhan terkejut, dia berfikir pertanyaannya barusan kurang sopan.

"Mianhae Baekhyun, aku tidak tahu," kata Luhan menunduk. Ia merasa bersalah sekarang. Baekhyun tersenyum seadanya. "Gwenchanna Lulu," katanya pelan. Dia mendesah ringan dengan perasaan cukup lega dicampur berbunga-bunga karena baru saja melihat orang berciuman secara langsung. Baekhyun menyembunyikan senyum jahilnya, barangkali Luhan merasa curiga dan tidak nyaman. Ia menoleh ke arah Luhan berada, dan tersenyum kecil.

"Luhan," panggil Baekhyun. "Mwo?" tanya Luhan sambil menorehkan senyum manisnya. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Baekhyun lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga kanan Luhan. Kalimat singkat bisikannya membuat Luhan memerah seperti kepiting rebus dan nyaris tak berekspresi mendengar kalimat bisikkan itu.

"Kau benar-benar ingin merasakannya?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah merona hebat. Baekhyun tersenyum ceria. "Kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Baekhyun tersenyum penuh harapan. Luhan mendelik dan mengangguk pelan tanda menyanggupi.

•••••

"Sehunnie," panggil Luhan. Baekhyun, Chanyeol serta Sehun mengikuti Luhan ke restoran langganannya. Ornamen-ornamen cokelat kecil nan manis menghiasi dinding beraroma manis itu. Jendela kacanya dihiasi gantungan beberapa cokelat berbentuk kelinci mungil berwarna dark chocolate dan white chocolate. Harum semerbak cokelat mengelilingi seisi ruangan yang cukup luas. Beberapa hiasan mungil lainnya menjadi pelengkap di setiap ujung konter, persis yang berada di bawah jendela. Contoh, beberapa milk chocolate dengan bentuk Menara Pisa dan Colloseum tertata rapih di setiap sisinya, masing-masing satu buah. Luhan menghirup aroma cokelat panas yang menusuk tajam ke arah hidungnya, ia sudah tidak tahan ingin menikmati chocolate balls dengan isi strawberry sauce kesukaannya dan menghabiskan setiap kelembutan sensasi lumer dari sponge cakes cokelat yang disiram milk chocolate dan butiran almond.

"Chocolate balls? Kau pasti menunggu itu kan?" tebak Sehun benar membuat hati Luhan berdebar-debar tidak tahan mendengarnya. Baekhyun merasa aneh dan menyikut Luhan. "Menu apa itu?" tanyanya seketika melihat bibir Luhan yang bergetar tak tahan. Sambil membayangkan nikmatnya saus stroberi di dalam chocolate balls itu, Luhan makin tergoda dengan menu-menu baru yang terdampar di etalase kaca di seberang sana. "Lulu, kami carikan tempat duduk ya?" tawar Baekhyun di tengah kesibukan Luhan dengan papan menu berwarna emas yang melekat di dinding. Di sisi atas papan menu yang panjang itu, terdapat lampu neon sepanjang sisi atas dengan cahaya keemasan serta sebuah hiasan kristal murni berbentuk cherry transparan di tengahnya. Papannya dilapisi kaca dengan ujung bersudut tumpul.

Luhan terhenyak dari lamunannya, dan segera menyusul yang lain ke meja makan. "Mianhae, aku terlalu tergoda. Oh, aku cinta sekali tempat ini!" desahnya senang melihat sekelilingnya. Mata cokelatnya melihat seorang gadis yang tidak asing lagi, berdiri di konter dengan seragam elegan kecokelatan dan harum caramel di tubuhnya. "Min Ha!" pekik Luhan dari sisi tempat ia dan ketiga rekannya duduk. Gadis yang diteriakkan namanya itu, mengernyit dan mengerjap heran. Dia menoleh ke arah suara Luhan dan menorehkan senyum manisnya yang anggun. Luhan berhambur ke depan konter tempat Min Ha tengah menyusun strawberry manis menggiurkan yang disiram cokelat susu itu ke dalam etalase kaca. "Apa kabarmu Lulu?Kau sudah lama tidak main ke sini!" pekik Min Ha ditengah kesibukannya. Luhan tertawa ceria bersamaan kedatangan Sehun yang menyusulnya. "Hai noona Choi, apa kabar?" sapa Sehun lembut memamerkan senyum menawannya, Luhan tersenyum simpul. "Kabarku baik Sehun-ah. Bagaimana denganmu dan istrimu?" Sehun tertawa kecil dan menyikut Luhan. "Kami belum menikah noona Choi," katanya terkekeh. Min Ha ikut tertawa geli dibarengi wajah Luhan yang memerah. Perasaan senang bersatu dengan perasaan sedih. Karena dia belum menikah juga dengan Sehun.

Min Ha mengantar Sehun dan Luhan ke dapur. Di sana banyak sekali koki handal yang sudah diandalkan sejak toko ini berdiri. Keahlian mereka adalah menyulap sebatang cokelat menjadi makanan yang begitu menggiurkan. Aroma dapur yang khas dengan cokelat dan buah-buahan segar membuat Luhan makin lapar. Di sisi kiri ada bagian pembuatan sponge cakes beraneka warna yang lembut. Min Ha mengantar mereka ke bagian chocolate balls. Sambil mengamati, mata Luhan tampak berbinar dan mulutnya bergerak geram melihat bola-bola cokelat itu. Dari bentuk bulat polos berisi kacang almond dan saus vanilla lembut, bentuk bulat bertaburan kacang almond dan dibalut lagi dengan white chocolate yang menarik perhatian. Luhan menunggu jadinya chocolate balls kesukannya , yang berbentuk bulat ditaburi potongan kacang mede gurih dan di dalamnya terisi saus stroberi lembut meleleh. Oh Tuhan, Luhan ingin sekali mencicipinya langsung dari dapur ini!

"Boleh aku mencobanya?" tanya Luhan menunjuk bola-bola pencuri hatinya itu. Min Ha tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya yang dibalut oleh sarung tangan bercorak cokelat. "Tentu saja, surga ini milik pelangganku juga," tangan Min Ha menunjuk seisi dapur yang bisa disebut 'surga cokelat' sambil tersenyum manis. Luhan berdebar-debar sehingga tangannya dengan jahil menyentuh bola-bola manis dengan sisi luar gurih dan sisi dalam yang begitu lembut.

Dia mencicipi gigitan pertamanya dan oh astaga, dia membuat bibirnya kotor oleh cokelat-cokelat itu. Sehun dan Min Ha tertawa bersama sementara Luhan menjilati jari-jarinya dari cokelat. "Apa kau juga mau menu baru?" tawaran bagus Min Ha kali ini memaksa Luhan mengangguk segera. Ia dan Min Ha berjalan di depan Sehun. Sehun yang ingat kalau mereka tidak berdua, menegur Min Ha dan Luhan agar segera kembali ke meja. "Noona Choi, maaf sebelumnya. Kami tidak hanya datang berdua. Kami punya dua rekan lainnya yang sedang menunggu," kata Sehun. Min Ha dan Luhan menengok ke belakang. "Oh ya?Maaf aku tidak tahu. Baiklah ku antar kalian ke meja," balas Min Ha sambil melepaskan sarung tangannya. Wajah Luhan berubah menjadi masam gara-gara Sehun. "Oh _**Sehunnie**_, bisakah kau menunggu ku sebentar saja?" rengeknya. Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan lembut. "Kita bisa mencicipinya nanti setelah memesan," kata Sehun lagi. Min Ha tertawa dibarengi dengan Sehun yang tersenyum. "Baiklah," Luhan menuruti permintaan Sehun yang ada benarnya. Mereka tidak mungkin kenyang mencicipi sementara dua orang lainnya kelaparan dan menunggu lama, itu sangat egois.

"Annyeong, ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya Min Ha ramah saat mereka sudah kembali dari dapur. Baekhyun yang semula suntuk dan bosan karena ditinggal, menjadi bersemangat kembali ketika melihat Min Ha, gadis yang dia tunggu sudah tiba. Luhan kembali duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dan berhadapan dengan Sehun. Wajahnya muram dan lesu, sementara Baekhyun kebalikannya. Min Ha menyodorkan dua buah buku menu yang bisa dibilang 'mewah' dan 'menggoda' karena sampulnya berwarna caramel seperti rambut Luhan dan aroma dari kertasnya berbeda-beda. Di halaman depan, pengunjung dapat menghirup aroma sedap khas 'ginger bread man' kue pria jahe. Dan di halaman-halaman berikutnya, akan terhirup aroma lembut dari _**vanilli**_. Baekhyun sampai tergila-gila dan menghirup aroma semerbak itu terus-menerus.

"Aku mau seporsi cheese balls, 2 porsi chocolate balls with strawberry sauce berukuran sedang, dan sepotong blueberry sponge cake with almond. Oh iya, jangan lupa segelas latte with caramel and vanilla ice cream," pinta Luhan dengan ekspresi yang terbilang gila. Min Ha mencatat semua pesanan Luhan. Begitupula dengan milik Baekhyun, Sehun dan Chanyeol. Dia membungkuk sambil tersenyum dan menyusun kembali kedua buku menu tadi dan hendak membawanya ke dapur.

"Tunggulah di sini dengan tenang sambil menikmati alunan musik klasik dan segelas cokelat panas geratis untuk tamu spesialku. Gamsahamnida," tukas Min Ha sopan dan akrab dibarengi dengan Sehun yang menyetel musiknya dari music box berbentuk piano klasik berwarna putih di ujung meja. Min Ha kembali ke dapur untuk meletakkan catatan pesanan dan menghidangkannya, sementara mereka mendengarkan alunan musik klasik yang terdengar begitu nyaman di telinga. Seorang pelayan wanita muda berseragam putih-putih dari mulai topi hingga celana, baru saja membawakan empat gelas cokelat panas dan menghidangkannya di atas meja.

"Surga dunia," bisik Baekhyun begitu secangkir hot chocolate mungilnya sampai. "Kau pasti ingin mencicipi ini," tukas Luhan sambil menunjuk layar menu digital di sisi meja. "Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran dan menambah kesan imut di wajahnya. Luhan menunjukkan gambar sponge cake vanilla mini berlapis tiga dengan krim strawberry di setiap lapisnya dan dibalut dengan milk chocolate. Bola mata cokelat teduh milik Baekhyun berubah menjadi sayu penuh harap. Bibirnya bergerak menggemaskan melihat gambar di layar. "Baekhyun?" Luhan menyikut Baekhyun yang tergoda dengan gambar tersebut. Dia tersadar saat Luhan menyikutnya. "Kyaaa! Aku suka strawberry!" teriak Baekhyun senang dibarengi dengan kedatangan Min Ha dari dapur lengkap dengan trolli makanan yang sudah dimodifikasi menjadi trolli cantik dengan beberapa ornamen mini yang terbuat dari cokelat di setiap sudutnya. Min Ha terkejut mendengar teriakan imut Baekhyun dan tertawa bersama keempat pelanggannya.

"Ini dia pesanan kalian," tukas Min Ha sambil menghidangkan seporsi cheese balls, 2 porsi chocolate balls with strawberry sauce and almond, latte with caramel and vanilla ice cream milik Luhan. Sepotong sponge cake cokelat berlapis tiga with strawberry sauce berukuran sedang, seporsi chicken mozarella dan vanilla milkshake milik Baekhyun. Serta dua gelas chocolate milkshake with vanilla ice cream berukuran besar dan dua porsi cheese balls milik Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Selamat makan, ku harap kalian menyukainya," tukas Min Ha akrab sambil tersenyum ramah. Dia kembali ke dapur. Luhan menghirup aroma khas makanan favoritnya. "Dengan senang hati!" kata Luhan menyergap cheese ballsnya dengan ganas dan mengabaikan garpu yang sudah disiapkan di nampan.

"Bagaimana rasanya Lulu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Luhan mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun dan melanjutkan makannya. Sensasi keju mozarella yang meleleh seiring dengan gigitannya, memaksa Luhan untuk mengunyah dengan benar kalau tidak akan menyangkut di gigi. Baekhyun cemberut karena merasa diabaikan, dia beralih pada makanan imutnya yang sudah menunggu giliran masuk ke dalam perut. Ia mengambil sebuah garpu di sebelah tangannya dan mulai memotong sponge cake yang lumer tersebut. Sensasi saus stroberi lembut dan begitu menggigit mebuatnya mabuk dalam rasa strawberry segar yang menghipnotisnya dalam gigitan-gigitan mungil yang begitu nikmat. Baekhyun mengunyah sponge cake nya dengan gemas sambil memejamkan matanya, dia merasa dirinya berada dalam kolam saus stroberi yang meleleh dan memanjakan dirinya. Ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang seperti itu, membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun tertawa keras sehingga Baekhyun tersadar dari **_imajinasi_**nya yang terlalu tinggi.

"Nona Byun, bibirmu kotor," Sehun menyodorkan tissue beraroma blueberry bercorak cherry mungil bertebaran. Baekhyun menerimanya dan langsung membersihkan bibirnya yang kotor karena saus. Dia tertawa malu karena sudah bereaksi tidak biasa.

"Aku terlalu jatuh cinta pada stroberi," ungkapnya singkat sambil malu-malu.

•••••

Baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya di lantai berwarna putih tulang dengan ukiran-ukiran klasik di atasnya. Mereka berempat sudah tiba di butik kenalan Chanyeol. Dia bilang butik ini adalah milik teman masa SMA nya saat mereka satu sekolah. "Masuklah," kata Chanyeol mendorong pintu kacanya agar terbuka. "Kau akan jatuh cinta pada setiap desainnya," katanya lagi. Baekhyun terpesona dengan apa yang tengah disaksikannya sekarang. Dinding berlapis wallpaper berwarna emas dengan corak pahatan klasik yang indah, korden hitam bercorak bunga mawar bertebaran di atasnya, lalu dihiasi renda rendah yang pas dan cocok. Aroma mawar di ruangan, membuat siapa saja nyaman berada di dalamnya, serta hiasan lain berupa potongan-potongan kain sisa yang disusun abstrak di beberapa garis korden. Luhan menyentuh setiap ujung renda korden yang halus di tangannya, ia berdecak kagum menyaksikan ruangan yang begitu inspiratif seperti yang sedang disaksikannya sekarang.

"Ekhm," seseorang berdeham dari tangga. Seorang gadis dengan pinggang ramping dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan wajah yang anggun tersenyum ke arah para tamunya. Chanyeol tersenyum senang bertemu dengan gadis itu. Busana berbahan katun berwarna hitam miliknya menjuntai indah dan hampir terinjak setiap gadis itu melangkah. Belahan dimulai dari atas lutut kiri hingga ke bawah, serta lengannya yang panjang berhiaskan mawar merah kecil di bagian dadanya. Karena model lehernya turtle neck, membuatnya terkesan tegas namun tetap ramah. Surai dark brownnya diikat setengah tanpa poni, matanya senada dengan warna surai panjang sesikunya.

"Daebak, pakaianmu ketat sekali," komentar Chanyeol sambil mengedikkan bahu ke arah stiletto merah senada mawar di dada Hajung. Yeoja itu tertawa kecil. "Apa kabarmu? Dan apakah mereka rekanmu? Senang bertemu kalian." tukasnya lembut dibarengi senyum menawannya. Chanyeol melirik ke arah Sehun, Luhan dan Baekhyun. "Ya, mereka rekanku," kata Chanyeol kala melirik gaun berwarna putih yang dipajang dengan tiang keemasan yang tinggi. "Itu desain baruku. Belum ada orang yang melihatnya kecuali kalian," Chanyeol terbatuk. "Benarkah itu nona Kim?" Ia menoleh ke arah gadis bermarga Kim tersebut. Baekhyun meremas ujung roknya, dia merasa tidak enak berada di sini. "Itu benar tuan Park, ayo semuanya mari ikut aku," Kim Hajung mengantar mereka semua ke ruangan rahasianya. Tempat ia dan para rekannya menyulap kain-kain itu menjadi gaun yang cantik luar biasa. "Ini dia, tempat rahasiaku. Belum pernah ada tamu yang masuk ke sini. Duduklah," Hajung menunjukkan sofa empuk berwarna cokelat gelap di dekat meja kaca yang berhiaskan **_ruby_** asli di bagian pinggirnya. "Oh astaga, ruby-ruby ini menarik sekali!" seru Luhan terpesona akan ruby murni itu. Dia menyentuh tiap inci ruby yang tertata rapih tersebut. "Kau boleh memiliki satu," kata Hajung ceria. Dia menunjukkan sebuah kotak bening di etalasenya, jemari lentik milik Hajung membuka kunci pada kotak mini itu. "Ini untukmu nona Xi," tukas Hajung memberikan sepotong sampel ruby mungil. Luhan terkejut. "Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Luhan keheranan dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Hajung tertawa sambil menjentikkan jarinya. "Bagaimana kalau kau tanyakan pada pin tanda pengenalmu?" tukas Hajung akrab dan jemari lentiknya menunjuk ke arah dada kiri Luhan, di mana pin berbentuk persegi panjang tertera di sana. Semburat merah memenuhi lahan wajah Luhan yang terdiam. Dia mengerjap kikuk karena lupa kalau dia memakai pin. "Ohhh, mianhae. Aku lupa," kata Luhan menyesal. Hajung dan yang lain tertawa. "Gwenchanna, nona Xi. Boleh aku mengiri sedikit?" kali ini kalimat Hajung membuat Luhan tambah kikuk. "Eh?waeyo?" tanya Luhan. Hajung tertawa. "Kau cantik sekali, pantas saja calon suamimu memilih bidadari cantik sepertimu nona Xi," ungkapnya sambil menepuk pundak Luhan pelan. Luhan tersenyum dibarengi dengan batuk ringan kode dari Chanyeol. "Oh maaf, kita bisa melanjutkan ini," kata Hajung lalu mengambilkan buku-buku tebal berisi gambar desainnya sementara mereka duduk di sofa empuk tadi. Hajung menunjukkan ketiga buku tebalnya yang pasti berat. Baekhyun penasaran langsung membuka buku itu. "Masih ada lagi?" tanyanya sekaligus melihat dengan saksama gambar desain yang telah dirancang oleh Hajung. Gadis bermarga Kim itu mengangguk. "Masih nona Byun," katanya. Luhan juga tidak ingin ketinggalan, dengan segera dia membuka buku yang kedua."Ya Tuhan, tanganmu memang ajaib!" serunya gembira. Hajung tak lebih hanya bisa tertawa atas pujian-pujian yang dilontarkan Baekhyun dan Luhan, dia sangat berterimakasih atas itu.

"Kalian yakin tidak mau main lebih lama dan makan dulu?" tawar Hajung setibanya di depan butik. Chanyeol menggeleng sopan. "Maaf, kami sudah makan tadi. Lain kali aku datang lagi, terimakasih untuk semuanya," tukas Chanyeol tersenyum simpul sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantung depan celana. Hajung membungkuk, "Terimakasih atas kunjungannya, main lagi ya?" pinta Hajung ramah. Mereka berbalik dan melangkah pulang. Mendadak, Hajung memanggil nama Baekhyun. "Nona Byun!" spontan, Baek menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau imut!" seru Hajung sambil tertawa geli. Disusul oleh ketiga tamunya yang tidak lain adalah Luhan, Sehun dan Chanyeol. "Terimakasih nona Kim!Kau cantik!" balas Baekhyun sopan. Mereka melangkah memasuki mobil seiring Hajung melambaikan tangannya.

"Bagaimana jalan-jalan hari ini?" Sehun angkat bicara. Dia menoleh ke arah dua nona yang duduk dibelakang. "Ahh, mereka tertidur," kata Sehun mendesah pelan. Chanyeol menstarter mobil dan melaju cepat.

21:15 PM

Baekhyun bersandar santai di sofanya, dia masih mengingat makan siang bersama tadi. Ke rumah cokelat yang pertama kalinya ia datang ke sana. Aroma strawberry menguar di seluruh ruangan, bercampur aroma vanilli yang lembut dan harumnya cokelat susu. Di tambah lagi ornamen cantik yang membuat siapa saja merasa nyaman dan betah sehingga tidak tega meninggalkan tempat seperti rumah Cokelat milik Min Ha. Dekorasi yang romantis dan ceria memaksa Baekhyun untuk terpikat masuk ke dalam sana, lantai berwarna keemasan yang terdapat gambar cokelat cair yang tumpah, membuat pengunjungnya seperti menginjakkan kaki di kolam cokelat.

Baekhyun mengikat rambutnya yang sedikit ikal itu menjadi ekor kuda rendah. Sepulang dari butik Hajung tadi sore, Baekhyun memotong rambut panjang di bagian depan menjadi poni sepanjang dagu. Dia malas menata rambutnya sehingga saat diikat, rambut cokelat madu miliknya itu akan mengekspos kesan berantakan namun terlihat menawan.

Bel rumah Baekhyun berdentang, seseorang mengetuk pintunya berkali-kali. "Ya, sebentar!" seru Baekhyun malas. Ia jalan terseok-seok dari arah ruang TV. "Ada apa?" Baekhyun mendelik malu melihat siapa yang datang. Dengan segera dia menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik pintu dan membiarkan kepalanya saja yang ada di daun pintu. "Anda mau apa ke sini?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit merona. Chanyeol diam saja. "Tuan Park," tegur Baekhyun. "Oh, ya maaf. Ini mantelmu tertinggal di jok mobilku," kata Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun tak mengedip. "Ehmm, boleh aku masuk?" pinta Chanyeol dengan seringaian maut. Baekhyun merinding kikuk. Dia mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk dan menyuruhnya duduk di sofa yang terdapat di ruang tamu. Baekhyun merasa risih dirinya memakai gaun malam untuk tidur berwarna keemasan yang sangat pendek dan membiarkan orang lain melihat dirinya seperti itu. "Duduklah, aku mau buatkan teh dulu," kata Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk. "Ahhh, tidak perlu," desah Chanyeol pelan sambil tersenyum miring yang membuat jantung Baekhyun tidak karuan dan wajahnya memerah seketika. "Ta-tapi anda tamu saya tuan Park. Saya juga tidak sopan memakai pakaian seperti ini," kata Baekhyun lagi setengah meringis. "Jadi biarkan aku mengganti baju dulu ya, lalu akan kubuatkan anda teh," Baekhyun hampir menangis di tempat. Tubuhnya gemetaran serta wajahnya merona hebat. Dia berbalik dari hadapan Chanyeol dan melangkah pelan menuju dapur.*

*EXO - Angel

Tapi apa boleh buat?Tangan Chanyeol menarik tangan kirinya. Seakan memaksa Baekhyun untuk terus bersamanya di sini. Baekhyun susah bernafas, dia berdiri mematung membelakangi Chanyeol yang masih menarik tangannya. Park muda itu menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga tubuh mungil itu duduk di atas pangkuannya. Oh Tuhan, Baekhyun hampir menangis. Chanyeol mendaratkan dagunya di lengkungan leher gadis mungil itu. Bernafas di sana dan membuat Baekhyun gemetar tak karuan. Chanyeol memejamkan kedua mata lelahnya sambil menghirup aroma stroberi dari rambut Baekhyun. Gadis berkulit bayi ini meremas bagian bawah gaun malamnya dengan geram dan perasaan cemas. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' resahnya dalam hati.

Perlahan kedua tangan Chanyeol melingkar di pinggang ramping milik Baekhyun, begitu erat hingga yeoja tersebut susah bernafas. Sementara Baekhyun merasa pegal pada lengkungan lehernya karena sedari tadi dagu Chanyeol terdampar di sana. "Tuan Park," panggil Baekhyun gemetar. Chanyeol tidak menggubrisnya. Dia masih saja menghirup aroma stroberi dari rambut Baekhyun yang menggodanya untuk tetap berada di sisi gadis mungil itu. Baekhyun berdebar hebat, perutnya mencelos dan tangannya gemetar. "Hem?" jawab Chanyeol masih dalam aktifitas yang-bisa dibilang kurang ajar. "Lepaskan aku," rintih Baekhyun ketakutan. "Aku, melepaskanmu?Tidak bisa," katanya santai. "Oohh Tuhan," desah Baekhyun pelan nyaris tak terdengar, dengan rasa takut yang begitu besar. Chanyeol makin mempererat pelukannya, sementara yang dipeluk hanya bisa pasrah.

"Nona Byun, boleh kah aku..," Chanyeol menyentuh wajah halus Byun Baekhyun dan menatap matanya dalam, semburat merah menyelimuti wajah yeojanya. Chanyeol menunduk sejenak dalam ke adaan masih memegang kedua pipi Baekhyun yang lembut seperti bayi. Dia mendongak kembali dengan senyum mematikannya sehingga membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak tak menentu dan perutnya mendidih. "Apa kau tidak keberatan jika," Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya yang disusul dengan ciuman brutalnya terhadap nona Byun. Yeoja itu mendelik kaget karena bosnya berani menciumnya seperti itu, dia yang terkejut mendorong tubuh besar Chanyeol dan menampar wajahnya.

"Anda lancang!" teriak Baekhyun keras. Chanyeol tersenyum tanpa dosa dan balik membentak yeoja tak bersalah itu. "Aku hanya menciummu kan?!" bentak Chanyeol diiringi matanya yang mendelik. "Kau pikir aku yeoja macam apa!" teriak Baekhyun dengan suara nyaringnya yang melengking. Chanyeol membersihkan bibirnya. Baekhyun merengut, tatapannya menjadi tajam menusuk sehingga Chanyeol menekuk dahinya. Mereka berdiri dengan jarak 1 meter. Baekhyun melipat tangannya malas sementara Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya geram karena Baekhyun menampar wajahnya tadi.

3 menit sudah mereka berdiam diri. Tidak ada sapaan, atau apalah itu yang membuat mereka akur kembali. Baekhyun merasa pegal dan memutuskan untuk ke dapur. Selama berjalan ke dapur, dia merasa seperti ada yang mengikutinya. "Tuan Park, aku memohon sesuatu padamu," rengeknya ketika melihat Chanyeol yang membuntutinya dari belakang. "Apa permohonanmu?Berapa jumblahnya?" tanya Chanyeol menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun. Nona Byun ini mendesah pelan dan berbalik. "Hanya satu," jawabnya. Chanyeol melipat tangannya sambil tersenyum simpul. "Apa?Mencabulimu?Dengan senang hati. Ayo lakukan," Baekhyun naik pitam. Tamparan keras mendarat di wajah Chanyeol. "Apa sih mau mu?!" tanya Chanyeol geram sambil memegangi pipi kirinya yang merah dan sakit.

"Kau kan tidak perlu menamparku seperti ini Baekkie," Baekhyun tersentak. Pipinya merona, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. "Baekkie," Chanyeol menggenggamnya tiba-tiba, Baekhyun merenung. "Aku hanya bercanda Baek," katanya lagi. Baekhyun masih diam.

•••••

"Kau benar-benar ingin mampir ke rumahnya?" tanya Sehun sambil memeluk pinggang Luhan dari belakang selagi gadis cantiknya memasak. "Menurutmu?" Luhan balik bertanya;tersenyum jahil dan membuat Sehun tertawa. "Aku lebih memilih untuk bercinta denganmu dari pada mengganggu dua sejoli itu bermesraan di luar sana," kata Sehun terkekeh. Luhan terhenti. Dia menoleh ke belakang sambil menyubit hidung Sehun. "Jinjjayo?" tanya Luhan sambil kembali memasak nasi gorengnya.

"Ne Luhannie, bahkan aku sudah rela menunggu gadisku memasak demi perut laparnya," kata Sehun jahil. Luhan meringis geli.

Malam ini Luhan memakai piyama hitam berbahan nylon tipis dengan gambar cherry merah bertebaran. Rambut caramel brownnya dibiarkan tergerai berantakan begitu saja membuatnya terlihat lebih 'panas' walau tidak memakai gaun malam tipis yang sangat pendek sekalipun. Sehun mengenakan kaus tipis abu-abu kebesaran dengan lengan 3/4. Serta celana training berwarna putih dengan garis abu-abu di sampingnya.

"Luhannie..," Sehun menghirup aroma parfum di leher Luhan dan menciumnya sambil memejamkan mata. Betapa pervertnya wajah tampan sempurna milik Sehun saat dia tidak bisa menguasai dan menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengambil seluruh raga Luhan. Luhan miliknya, semua milik Luhan miliknya juga. Ciuman yang semula berada di leher kekasihnya itu, kini berpindah ke punggung mulus milik Luhan, bidadarinya. Sehun hampir melepas seluruh piyama Luhan. Beruntung ia hanya membuka bagian punggung kanan saja.

"Sehunnie..," rintih Luhan begitu Sehun mencium rahang kanannya."Apa chagiya?Jangan merusak moodku lagi," Sehun melanjutkan ciuman itu dan membuat bibir mereka saling bertemu. Luhan yang semula memegang spatula, kini melepas benda itu dan malah memegangi tengkuk Sehun. Ia juga manusia yang tak luput dari nafsu. Sekarang Luhan mengiring Sehun ke sofa kemudian melepas celana piyamanya dan membiarkan Sehun melihat dirinya dengan hotpants hitam yang dipakainya sekarang.

"Bagaimana dengan zipper ku ,nona Xi?" tanya Sehun jahil. "Menurut anda, tuan Oh?" kata Luhan menyeringai. Dan mereka melakukan ciuman brutalnya di sofa.

•••••

"Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu sih?" rengek Chanyeol meminta kepada Baekhyun. "Cih, kalau kau tidak mau yasudah. Pulang saja sendiri, silahkan keluar dari mobilku!" Baekhyun mnghentikan mobilnya di depan halte yang belum jauh dari rumahnya, setelah ia membeli es krim di dekat taman tadi. "Baik, tidak masalah!Selamat tinggal!" bentaknya kasar dan meninggalkan mobil Baekhyun. Yeoja yang duduk di jok kemudi itu tersentak, dia menatap jenuh pada setirnya.

"Sialan!Cih!" Chanyeol menendang kaleng-kaleng bekas yang berserak di jalanan dengan frustasi.

Baekhyun tertunduk, karena perihal yang tengah direnungkannya. Mengusir bosnya dengan cara tidak sopan? Ia bisa dipecat besok. "Aku salah," sesalnya. Baekhyun bangkit dan keluar dari mobilnya dan segera memanggil Chanyeol. "Tuan Park!" teriak Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar menaiki taxi di sana. Dia berharap Chanyeol melihatnya. Ternyata harapannya tidak sia-sia, namja tinggi bersuara bariton itu menoleh. Senyum manis merekah di bibir mungil pink milik Baekhyun. Poni sedagunya melambai-lambai seiring dengan lambaian tangannya yang ceria. Blazer softpinknya melayang-layang selagi angin malam bertiup kencang. Ikatan ekor kuda tingginya membuat Baekhyun tambah imut.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku hem?Waeyo?" tanya Chanyeol setibanya ia di depan Baekhyun. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, matanya terpejam dan dahinya mengerut. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun sambil mengatur nafasnya. Baek bergidik mendidih ketika hembusan nafas Chanyeol mendarat di lehernya. "Ngh, bisakah kita kembali ke mobil saja?" pinta Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol menghipnotis segala raganya di jalanan sepi seperti ini. "Oh, mianhae. Kajja," kata Chanyeol kikuk membukakan pintu mobil. Baek masuk ke dalamnya sambil berterimakasih, kali ini Chanyeol yang mengendarainya.

"Kau tidak marah padaku?" tanya Chanyeol begitu ia menstarter mobil milik Baekhyun. Lampu-lampu jalan yang bercahaya keemasan menerangi jalan di dekat taman yang tidak jauh dari rumah Baekhyun. Taman itu tempat Baekhyun membeli ice cream yang membuat Chanyeol menunggu lama dan akhirnya mengamuk. "Aniya," jawabnya sambil menatap jalanan dari kaca di sebelahnya. "Tapi aku sudah...," wajah Baekhyun menoleh dengan cantiknya membuat Chanyeol berhenti berbicara. "Sudah apa?Menciumku?" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum simpul. Chanyeol mengangguk ragu karena menyesal. "Itu bukan hal yang perlu disesali," lanjutnya menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan lekat. "Lantas?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit memaksa untuk protes. Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya sesaat sebelum Chanyeol bertanya lagi. "Entahlah, kuanggap itu bonus romantis yang terbilang kurang ajar sebelum aku menerima gaji. Tetapi sesaat sebelumnya, aku merasa itu sangat melanggar hukum kesopanan," ungkap Baekhyun dengan semburat merah di wajah mulusnya. Dia tersenyum malu sekaligus geli. "Hahaha, benarkah?Lantas, kenapa kau menamparku?". "Tanyakan saja kepada dirimu Tuan Park.".

•••••

Sehun mencium aroma tidak sedap selagi ia bermesraan dengan Luhan di sofa. Begitu juga dengan bidadari anggunnya yang malam ini terlihat liar. Piyamanya sudah tak terkancing lagi, beruntung Sehun tidak membiarkan tubuh bidadarinya benar-benar 'naked' dan membuat hormon Sehun makin memaksa. Hotpants Luhan sudah hampir turun dari tempatnya, bibirnya sedikit berdarah. Rambut caramel brownnya kusut dan tergerai bebas. Keringat mengucur di seluruh tubuhnya, membuat Luhan merasa tidak nyaman dan lengket. Tetapi dengan kondisi Luhan seperti itu, malah membuat Sehun tidak sabar dan tidak bisa menahan hormonnya.

"Lulu, hmmm...," Sehun mengendus aroma tak sedap dari arah dapur. "Sehunnie!" pekik Luhan dibarengi dengan mata Sehun yang membulat karena kaget. "Nasinya gosong!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Luhan lari ngibrit ke arah dapur dan melihat asap di mana-mana. Dia terbatuk-batuk hingga akhirnya Sehun berlari membawa segayung air.

"Ahhh Sehunnie, aku tidak jadi makan!" teriakan Luhan terdengar seperti rengekan bayi yang gagal mendapat asupan asi dari sang ibu. Ia mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Iya,arra-arra!" bentak Sehun setengah protes. Sehun berusaha mengecilkan apinya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Alhasil, ia menyemprot apinya dengan air. Untunglah, apinya mati. Luhan dengan lega setengah panik terduduk di lantai. "Luhannie?" Sehun mengguncang tubuh mungil Luhan di lantai. "Ngg?" sahut Luhan dengan suara yang lega setengah panik. "Jangan panik chagiya, aku bersamamu," bujuk Sehun ketika melihat Luhan terduduk lesu. "Asap Sehunnie, asap,..." rengek Luhan sambil menatap asap yang lenyap sedikit demi sedikit dari hadapannya. Sehun memeluk Luhan lembut, dia membawa gadisnya agar duduk di depan konter di dapur. "Kau tunggu di sini, aku ambil minum dulu," tukas Sehun sambil lari ke arah meja makan. Dia menyodorkan segelas air minum hangat untuk menenangkan Luhan.

•••••

"Tuan Park," panggil Baekhyun di sela tidurnya. Dia ketiduran di saat mobil berjalan menuju rumah Chanyeol. "Hem?" sahut Chanyeol ditengah kesibukannya menyetir. "Aku mengantuk," rintih Baekhyun dibarengi suara menguapnya. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai," Chanyeol berbelok ke arah kiri dan masuk ke rumah megahnya. Cat dinding berwarna putih tulang dengan pahatan klasik di setiap sudutnya. Lampu-lampu taman kuning keemasan menghiasi halaman depan rumahnya serta terdapat batu-batu yang disusun menjadi jalan yang cantik.

Chanyeol memarkir mobil milik Baekhyun, Volkswagen Golf MK7 Berwarna Merah di halaman jalan depan rumahnya. "Nona Byun, ayo turun. Kita sudah sampai," Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun lalu membuatnya terbangun.

"Nona Byun," panggil Chanyeol lagi. "Oh, mianhae," kata Baekhyun sambil menguap. Mereka sudah masuk ke dalam rumah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu Chanyeol yang empuk.

"Ini di rumahku kan?" tanya Baekhyun masih setengah sadar dari tidurnya. "Haahhh," desah Chanyeol pelan sambil memijat pelipisnya. "Ya, buat saja seperti rumahmu sendiri," katanya lagi sambil masuk ke kamar dan meninggalkan Baekhyun di sofa di lantai bawah.

Dia sampai di kamarnya yang terbilang luas. Ranjang berukuran king berseprai merah cerah dengan gambar tokoh kartun 'Cars' favoritnya, Lightning McQueen. Chanyeol tersenyum gembira dan mendesah senang begitu dirinya mendarat di atas kasur. "Oh aku rindu merajut mimpi bersamamu kawan!" pekiknya gembira, ia memejamkan matanya sambil menghirup aroma seprainya yang harum buah cherry dan perpaduan caramel yang lembut. 'Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun ya?' batinnya lalu dia turun ke lantai satu.

"Nona Byun, apakah kau ti..," Chanyeol mendelik melihat Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur pulas di atas sofa. Stiletto hitamnya masih melekat di kedua kaki Baekhyun. Chanyeol meringis geli melihat posisi tidur yeoja mungil itu. Kedua kakinya masih menggantung di sofa.

"Ooh, ayolah. Mari kita lihat, siapa yang sedang butuh Park Chanyeol. Hahaha," katanya dengan nada dan wajah yang sedikit gila. Chanyeol meluruskan kaki Baekhyun, lalu menggendongnya. "Ugh, kau berat sekali ternyata," Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang imut.

"Baiklah nona Byun, kita sudah sampai," tukasnya begitu ia menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun ke ranjang Lightning McQueen miliknya dengan pelan. Dia membuka stiletto hitam yang melekat dikaki yeoja itu, juga membuka blazer soft pinknya dan meletakkan barang-barang Baekhyun ke atas meja kecil. Chanyeol menyelimuti tubuh yeoja itu dengan selimut yang senada dengan seprainya. "Baiklah, kau tidur di sini, biar aku di bawah," bisik Chanyeol lembut di telinga kiri Baekhyun. Dengan ragu, dia mengecup kening Baekhyun dan tersenyum lega. "Selamat tidur Byun.".

07:15 AM

"Selamat pag-, sialan. Di mana aku!" teriak Baekhyun setelah bangun. "Oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya," kata Chanyeol sambil merapikan jasnya. "Kyaaaa! Mau apa kau ke sini, pergi sanaa!" pekik Baekhyun sambil melempari Chanyeol dengan bantal. "Hei! Dengar, dengarkan aku. Ini rumahku, kamarku. Dan kau, hanya tamuku. Mengerti?" Chanyeol memegangi kedua pundak Baekhyun yang baru saja melemparinya dengan bantal. "Mwo? Jinjjayo?Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa di sini hem? Waeyo? Oh, jangan katakan. Kau pasti mencabuliku kan! Ayolah mengaku! Tanggung jawab!" . "Apa? Apa kau sudah gila? Kau tertidur di sofa, lalu aku tidak tega dan membawamu ke sini!" teriak Chanyeol protes. Baekhyun masih melotot kaget. Dia sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa tempat itu bukan kamarnya. Baekhyun melihat setiap sudut kamar Chanyeol. "Oh tidak, jam berapa sekarang! Aku telat Chanyeol aku telat!" teriaknya panik. "Ups, maksudku Tuan Park, hehe.". "Ahhh sudah-sudah, pakai baju ini," tukas Chanyeol dibarengi dengan Baekhyun yang kaget karena pakaian yang diberikan Chanyeol untuknya. "Apa anda gila!" tubuh Baekhyun menjadi lunglai dan ia kembali terbaring di atas ranjang.

•••••

"Kyungsoo-ya!" pekik Luhan sambil meloncat-loncat gembira. "Sttt, Lulu, pelankan suaramu," kata Kyungsoo saat Luhan membukakan pintu. Mereka duduk di sofa hitam bergambar burung wallet putih yang sederhana. "Kau, kau kau!Kyaaa! Kau sudah berubah sayangkuuu!" teriak Luhan lagi. Kyungsoo mendelik heran, apa yang terjadi dengan sahabat lamanya itu. "Berubah apanya? Kau tidak melihat aku begini-begini saja? Yang berubah justru dirimu Lulu! Kyaaaa! Kau cantik!" Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan berteriak. "Hmmm, di mana malaikat liarmu itu? Jongin juga tidak sabar ingin memukul wajahnya," kata Kyungsoo sambil mendelik dan menatap seisi rumah Luhan. "Sedang mandi, sebentar lagi juga turun," jawabnya. "Oohh. Lulu, aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu," tukas Kyungsoo sambil merogoh isi koper pinknya. Luhan ikut melihat penasaran ke dalam isi koper pink milik Kyungsoo.

"Halo? Oh, jinjjayo?! Kau benar-benar ingin ke sini? Kyungie? Gadismu sudah sampai sepertinya, nah iya! Tepat sekali. Dia sudah di sini, sudah dulu," Sehun mengkahiri telfon dari Kai.

"Kyngsoo noona, apa kabar?" Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo dan menjabat tangannya. "Aku baik namdongsaeng. Kau?" . "Tentu saja noona, uhmm mau kubuatkan teh?kopi?sirup?jus? Lulu, kenapa kau tidak membuatkan Kyungsoo noona minuman chagiya?" .

"Ish, Kyungie belum selesai menyerahkan kadonya untukku! Kau dasar sialan, mengganggu saja!" Luhan meringis. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu dulu namdongsaeng. Jangan dimasukkan ke hati, aku ingin menyerahkannya sesuatu," Sehun mendelik dan menyikut Kyungsoo, dia berlari ke arah tangga dan kembali ke kamarnya. "Ada apa dengannya Lulu? Kenapa kau marah?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu Luhan mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan kesal. "Ugh, ke-kemarin..." katanya terbata. "Kemarin kenapa Lulu?". "Kemarin aku, dia..."

•••••

"Luhan di mana sih? Aku sudah ditertawakan satu kantor gara-gara bos gila itu," umpat Baekhyun geram. "Kau mencari Luhan?" mendadak Sehun tiba di balik punggung Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di ruangan Chanyeol dengan seragam anehnya. "Y-ya, kau tau dia ada di mana?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya. Sehun terkekeh. "Tentu saja noona. Aku namjachingunya, kami tinggal serumah," lanjut Sehun. "Mwo! Se-se-serumaaah? Apa kau gila? Kau sudah memperkosa Luhan ya? Luhan hamil? Kau harus tanggung jawab, kyaaa! Sehun tanggung jawab! Kau ini mema-" . "Diam!" Chanyeol datang dari toilet dan membentak keduanya yang tengah berbincang heboh di ruangannya. "Nona Byun, bisakah kau tidak berteriak dalam ruanganku! Kau ini mengganggu saja! Kau merepotkan! Kau-," tukas Chanyeol kasar dengan suara baritonnya yang berat dan khas. Baekhyun terdiam, dia menyesal. "Ne, mianhae Chanyeol-ssi," kata Baekhyun sambil terisak pelan. Dia keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol dan berlari ke ruangannya. "Chanyeol hyung, apa kau gila? Dia itu yeoja, yeoja polos yang tidak bersalah. Kau ini ergghh!" . "A-arrgh! Aku tidak sengaja," pekik Chanyeol bersamaan dengan Sehun.

"Noona! Noona chakkaman!" Sehun mengetuk pintu ruangan Baekhyun. "Noona Byun, noona. Apa kau ada di dalam?" Baekhyun masih tidak menggubris. "Pergilah namdongsaeng, kau sedang tidak dibutuhkan," kata Baekhyun sambil menghapus air matanya dengan tissue. "Noona, dia tidak sengaja," . "Iya aku tahu! Sekarang, ku mohon. Pergilah," kata Baekhyun lagi. Sehun tidak juga pergi, ia masih menunggu Baekhyun hingga pintunya di buka.

•••••

"Hahahahaha! Lulu! Hahaha!"

"Ish, Kyungie. Aku serius! Karena dia aku tidak jadi makan!"

"Ne, arasso. Mianhae, hahahaha!"

"Eh Kyungie,"

"Mwo?"

"Kapan kau akan menikah dengan Kkamjong?"

"Haisss, entahlah. Kau? Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Kalian pasti sudah sering bercinta bukan? Bahkan tiap malam," tebak Kyungsoo sambil menyikut Luhan. "Aku? Aniya. Kami tidak bercinta Kyungie," jawabnya. "Hah? Tidak mungkin," tukas Kyungsoo tak percaya. "Hahaha, iya tebakanmu benar sayang," kata Luhan sambil blushing. "Hahaha! Sudah kuduga," kata Kyungsoo lagi.

Luhan membuka hadiah yang diberi Kyungsoo. Sebuah kotak kecil berukuran kira-kira 12 cm x 12 cm, berwarna hitam. Dengan hiasan pita berkilauan yang berwarna keemasan di sekeliling pinggirannya. Serta kartu ucapan yang bergambar sepasang burung merpati mungil di sudutnya, tergantung pada salah satu lingkaran pita. Kotak hitam itu beraroma leci yang segar.

"Ah! Strawberry cheese cake!" pekik Luhan begitu tutupnya tergeletak di dasar roknya. Luhan menghirup aroma saus cokelat yang lumer di permukaan cake tersebut. Jarinya nakal mencolet sedikit cairan cokelat yang meleleh. "Enak sekali Kyungsoo-ya! Gomawo ne!" Luhan tak dapat berkata-kata lagi, dia langsung memakan cakenya. "Aku buat sendiri lho," mata Luhan membelalak. "Jinjjayo?" Ia mendelik ke arah cakenya. "Iya Lulu, aku memilih kelas memasak. Dan aku di terima di hotel berkelas," jelasnya. "Sebagai koki handal?". Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Apa kau bercanda? Ini enak sekali astaga!" pekik Luhan lagi. "Kalau kau mau, aku akan mengajarimu membuat kue, bagaimana?" tawar Kyungsoo sambil mengedip. Luhan berteriak senang bukan main. "Kyaaa! Aku mau! Kapan kita mulai?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah penuh harap. "Disaat kau siap, kita akan mulai," jawab Kyungsoo sambil merogoh isi tasnya. "Baiklah, aku siap!". "Jinjjayo? Baiklah. Antar aku ke toko bahan makanan," pinta Kyungsoo sambil merapikan pakaiannya. "Kajja," Luhan mengambil kunci mobil dan bergegas ke garasi. Diikuti oleh Kyungsoo di belakangnya.

"Kira-kira, kue apa yang paling cocok untuk di makan pada saat kumpul bersama?" tanya Luhan disaat mengendarai. Kyungsoo belum menjawabnya, ia masih meyibukkan diri dengan layar tablet yang sedang dilihat dengan detail. "Kyungsoo-ya?" tegur Luhan. "Ah, cupcake adalah makanan yang cocok untuk santai bersama," katanya. "Hmm, kita beli cokelat yuk?" ajak Luhan dengan idenya yang lumayan bagus. "Boleh, untuk menghias cupcake dan sebagai pemanis yang menggoda," kata Kyungsoo lalu tertawa. "Baiklah, cokelat apa yang biasanya kau gunakan untuk cupcake?" tanya Luhan sambil fokus pada jalanan. "Hmm, milk chocolate," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ide bagus," sahut Luhan sambil membelokkan mobilnya ke arah rumah cokelat Min Ha. Papan namanya yang besar bertuliskan 'Chocolates Pool' sudah terlihat. Dan di sanalah, petualangan baru Luhan akan dimulai.

•••••

Baekhyun terus mengeluarkan suara isak tangis yang teredam oleh ruangan. Isakannya belum juga berhenti dari tadi hingga sekarang, tidak ada kepastian juga kalau dia akan berhenti. Deru nafasnya tersengal tak beraturan. Surai cantiknya kini berantakan dan benar-benar menyedihkan. Seisi ruangan terasa begitu membosankan dan sepi, hanya ada isakan tangis yang nyaris tak terdengar dari bibir Baekhyun. "Noona," kata Sehun sambil mengetuk pintu ruangan berkali-kali. Nihil, tidak ada respon atau jawaban. Sehun mendesah berat sambil sesekali memijat pelipisnya. Dia merogoh ponsel pintarnya dari saku celana, mencari kontak Luhan dan menekan tombol telefon.

"Halo Lulu," sapa Sehun.

'Sehunnie? Waeyo? Aku sedang bersama Kyungsoo.'

"Luhan, kemarilah aku butuh bantaunmu," pinta Sehun memohon.

'Cih, tidak mau.'

"Ayolah chagiya, kali ini masalahnya adalah Baekhyun," pinta Sehun makin memelas. Luhan mendesah pelan di seberang sana. Lalu mengangguk walau Luhan tahu, sesungguhnya Sehun tidak akan melihat dia baru saja mengangguk.

'Baiklah, tunggu di sana,' kata Luhan sambil menutup percakapan. Sehun meletakkan ponselnya di saku celana. "Oh Tuhan, tolong aku," desahnya berat.

Baekhyun, yang masih terisak pelan di ruangannya sendirian, tidak ada siapapun di sana kecuali dirinya. Siku kirinya tergeletak lemas di dasar meja dan matanya terpejam sayu-sayu lelah. Akhirnya, Baekhyun menyerah dan mendongak perlahan. Lehernya terasa sakit dan ngilu. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sudah menghabiskan waktunya selama berpuluh-puluh menit sehingga menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Ya, hanya untuk menangis. Baekhyun mengucek matanya sesekali, pandangannya buram dan suaranya tercekik. Lidahnya kelu dan bibirnya membisu. Baekhyun sudah benar-benar sadar; jemarinya menyentuh kaku ke arah sudut meja. Dia bermasuk bertopang tubuh ketika ia hendak berdiri. Tubuhnya terasa lemas karena sudah duduk begitu lama, sambil tertidur dan menangis pula.

"Luhannie," panggil Baekhyun begitu dirinya sudah berdiri sambil bertopang tubuh pada ujung meja. Kepalanya pusing berdenyut-denyut seperti baru saja mengalami gempa bumi. Dia tidak tahan, ingin muntah tetapi dia menahannya. Menangis terlalu lama memang berdampak buruk.

'Brugh!' Sehun mendengar suara dentuman keras dari ruangan Baekhyun. Ia merasa cemas dan terus menggedor pintunya. Sehun mendobrak pintu itu tapi tetap saja sulit. Tubuh Baekhyun terlanjur sakit, lemas dan tak berdaya untuk berdiri. Kuku tangannya menggaruk lantai dan suara isakannya kembali. Baekhyun menangis lagi.

"Noona Byun!" Sehun mengetuk pintunya lagi, Luhan belum juga tiba.

Bersambung...

Hai hai haiii! Maaf ya untuk chapter pertama terlalu pendek ^^

Nah, saya ingin berterimakasih kepada semua yang sudah membaca fanfic ini. Dan saya sangat membutuhkan review dari kalian, boleh berupa komentar, saran, ataupun yang berbentuk dukungan! Karena adanya review, saya akan semangat melanjutkan chapter berikutnya! Gomawo!^^

[Please dont be a silent reader, i will very thankful if you wanna give me a review to support me :) thanks]


	2. Chapter 2 : She's broken

Hai, maaf untuk chapter 1 karena saya menuliskan 'yaoi', sebenarnya maksud saya adalah, ada beberapa member yang akan di ganti gendernya jadinya : genderswitch. Jadi, saya minta maaf sekali lagi, dan saya berterimakasih untuk kritiknya^^

Nah, kalau adegan mesranya kebanyakan HunHan, saya memang sengaja. Karena cerita inti BaekYeol akan hadir setelah banyak konflik terjadi/?.

Oh iya, masalah plot yang berserakan, cerita yang sering tidak nyambung, juga pembahasaan yang sangat jelek mohon dimaklumi T^T. Dont blame me because im the new author who want to learn everything about fanfic world. And please support me then i'll be thankful about your support. Gomawo^^

**_Rated_**

**_M (NC-17)_**

**_Cast(s)_**

Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun, and also all Members of Exo

**_Genre_**

Romance/Fluffy/A little bit comedy

Here We Start

•

•

•

"Sehunnie!" pekik Luhan yang sedang berlari ke arah Sehun ditemani oleh Kyungsoo yang juga ikut panik. "Di mana hyung bodohmu?!" pekik Luhan lagi. "Chanyeol hyung tidak peduli dengan noona Byun! Bantu aku, panggilkan penjaga, atau siapapun untuk mendobrak pintunya!" tukas Sehun disusul anggukan dari Luhan. Kyungsoo mencampakkan tasnya di lantai dekat Sehun berdiri, ia berlari mengikuti Luhan untuk mencari bantuan. Dan Sehun masih berusaha keras untuk mendobrak pintu itu. "Ergggh...," teriak Sehun sekuat tenaga. "Tuan Oh, ini kunci duplikatnya," kata seorang penjaga yang diawa oleh Luhan. Sehun menerima kunci itu dan menyocokan pada lubang kuncinya. Pintu berhasil terbuka. Tetapi suasana di dalam sungguh tak menandakan adanya kabar baik. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun tergeletak di lantai, rambutnya berantakan, pipinya lebam karena terbentur lantai saat terjatuh dan tersungkur. Matanya terkatup dan jejak air mata yang mengering masih menyelimuti wajahnya. Sehun menggendong tubuh mungil itu dan menidurkannya di sofa. "Lulu, ambilkan air hangat," pinta Sehun selagi ia merapikan rambut Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk lalu bergegas ke dapur dekat ruangan mereka. "Ah, Sehun. Aku punya selimut. Ini, ambilah," tawar Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan selimut lembut dari dalam tas besarnya. Sehun langsung menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun dengan selimut cokelat pekat bergambar cupcake milik Kyungsoo. Lalu, Luhan kembali dan membawakan secangkir air hangat. Dia berjongkok di sebelah Sehun dan Kyungsoo untuk menyadarkan Baekhyun. "_Baekhyunnie_, bangunlah...," kata Luhan sambil membelai surai Baekhyun. Wajahnya terlihat cemas dan khawatir. "Lulu, dia temanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya. Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Sehunnie, kenapa bisa dia seperti ini?" tanya Luhan cemas. "Dia menangis selama berpuluh-puluh menit di sini sendirian. Aku meminta dia untuk membuka pintu tapi dia tidak mau," jelasnya panjang lebar. Luhan kembali melihat keadaan Baekhyun, jari telunjuknya mendarat di dekat hidung Baekhyun. "Nafasnya tersengal," kata Luhan. "Hm, arasso." Sehun bangkit dan meninggalkan ketiga yeoja itu di ruangan. Ia hendak memukul Chanyeol kalau-kalau si tower bodoh itu masih tak memperdulikan Baekhyun. Tapi sedetik kemudian kepalan tangannya sudah melemah. Mungkin Sehun tak tega menghajar Chanyeol, dan dia tahu posisinya. Dia hanya namdongsaeng Chanyeol, bukan hyungnya. "Kau kenapa?" Seseorang memegang pundak Sehun setibanya dia berdiri di depan lift untuk turun.

"Kau!" Pekik Sehun tak percaya ketika melihat siapa orang itu ternyata.

•••••

"Chanyeol," tukas Hajung sambil meremas punggung tangan kanan Chanyeol di meja. Mereka sedang berdua di Coffe Shop tidak jauh dari kantor Chanyeol. Hajung yang memaksanya datang ke sana. Kalau bukan teman masa SMAnya, Chanyeol tak akan sudi untuk datang. "Chan...," tukas Hajung lagi. Yang dipanggil membisu sambil menatap kosong ke dasar meja. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau Hajung menyentuh tangannya.

Suasana dalam Coffe Shop begitu ramai, banyak orang kantoran yang duduk berkelompok dengan teman-teman mereka, aroma capucinno dan roti Perancis, menguar dan menusuk hidung siapapun yang datang. Alunan musik klasik dari seorang pianis yang menghibur di sana, cukup membuat betah para pelanggannya. Pernak-pernik mungil yang tergantung di atas pintu dan jendela tertata rapih, serta piano klasik, cello, dan gitar Mexico melengkapi ornament pelengkap. Beberapa orang bertepuk tangan dan bersorak riang ketika penyanyi dan pianis itu tampil bersama. Lagu yang tengah mereka nyanyikan sekarang berjudul My Heart Will Go On yang dipopulerkan oleh Celine Dion.

Chanyeol terhanyut ketika ia menoleh ke wajah sang pianis yang bergender yeoja itu. Dress putih selutut, berenda kupu-kupu mungil di bawahnya, serta cardigan transparan berwarna putih yang menyelimuti dadanya memiliki corak senada dengan dressnya. Ditambah, surainya kecokelatan seperti milik seseorang yang baru-baru ini mendapatkan ciuman pertama darinya. Yeoja yang kini tengah dibalut selimut tanpa ia ketahui. "Haaaah, Baekhyun," desah Chanyeol pelan masih dalam lamunannya saat pianis perempuan itu menorehkan senyum cantiknya kepada para pelanggan, termasuk Chanyeol yang mengamati wajahnya hingga terkesima. "Apa? Baekhyun? Yeoja mungil yang imut itu?" Chanyeol tersadar setelah Hajung bertanya. "Eh? Aniya. Maaf, ada apa?" tanyanya sambil melirik tangan Hajung yang masih meremas punggung tangan kanannya. "Aku...," kata Hajung pelan lalu menunduk. "Ha-Hajung, waeyo?". "Aku, _menyukaimu_,"*

*EXO - Thunder

Chanyeol, belum tahu ingin jawab apa...

"Hajung, kau...," kata Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. "Kenapa?" Hajung mendongak. Paras cantiknya luntur seketika di mata Chanyeol saat yeoja itu berani mengatakan perasaannya. Apa dia gila? Chanyeol hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman. Tidak lebih.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya tanpa melihat wajah Hajung. Ada rasa apa dia selama ini? Dia tidak memiliki sejentik perasaan pun pada Hajung. Bahkan alunan musik dari piano klasik itu berubah mengerikan di telinganya. Desiran angin dari luar membabi buta untuk membuatnya bergidik. Nyanyian yang di keluarkan dari mulut sang penyanyi juga menjadi sumpah-sumpah kutukan yang kejam. Seperti, menyiksa ya.

Chanyeol terus terpejam, jantungnya berdegup kencang, keringat mengucur deras, tubuhnya gemetar dan oh, dia masih ingat kalau ada seseorang yang sedang memegangi tangannya dan belum dilepas. Hajung. "Aku belum bisa Kim," tukasnya, setelah itu Chanyeol mendesah berat. Dia berat hati. Wajah Kim berubah pahit setelah Chanyeol belum bisa menerimanya. Hatinya mengeluarkan resahan-resahan sakit yang menggores. Keinginan Hajung untuk menangis tidak lagi dapat ditangkis dengan mudah. Kemudian, tangannya meremas punggung tangan Chanyeol dengan erat.

Apa nona Kim benar-benar mencintainya?...

Coba kau pikir lagi...

Hajung menunduk, Chanyeol mendongak. Keduanya tak sempat berkata-kata. Kalau pun bisa, pastilah akan teredam oleh bunyi nyanyian sang penyanyi yang diiringi piano klasik di seberang sana. Tawa dan canda pelanggan yang lain begitu ceria, malah terdengar seperti cibiran menyakitkan. Cahaya tempat itu keemasan, berubah menjadi redup lalu gelap. Seperti itukah rasanya? Hiasan mawar-mawar cantik di ujung jendela, sekarang mirip dengan bunga-bunga _**kuburan**_. Seperti itukah suasanyanya? Makanan kecil mungil yang manis seperti kue cokelat itu belum tentu dapat menjamin kembalinya hati seseorang.

Nona Kim, kau hanya menyukainya...

Bukan cinta...

Mereka tak kunjung berpisah dari tempat itu. Masih duduk termangu seperti orang bodoh. Mungkin ada benarnya, bodoh karena dibodohi cinta. Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa menerimanya, Hajung hanya teman. Bukan cintanya. Bukan.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol angkat bicara. Tidak mungkin dia akan membiarkan seorang yeoja sakit hati. "Aku harus memikirkan dulu," lanjutnya. Hajung terkejut, lalu mendongak dan berbisik bahagia. "Benarkah? Jinjjayo?" Tanya Hajung hanyut dalam sebuah jawaban, yang tentunya belum pasti. Lalu Chanyeol menunduk sambil tersenyum, tapi terlihat dipaksakan dan kaku. Sebenarnya dia juga bodoh bila menjawab seperti itu. Sang perempuan akan sakit hati jika pada akhirnya, dia juga akan menolaknya. Detik berikutnya, Hajung mengeluarkan isak tangis yang bisa dinilai, bahagia. Perasaan seorang yeoja yang terlampau bahagia.

Sekarang alunan piano itu bukan lagi hal mengerikan. Nyanyian itu bukan lagi sumpah kutukan kejam yang dilahirkan dari halusinasi Chanyeol sendiri.

Air mata Hajung menetes deras, namun suaranya tak juga kedengaran. Teredam oleh musik country milik Taylor Swift, berjudul 'You Belong With Me' yang sekarang sedang dilantunkan. Tidak jarang orang bertepuk tangan dan bersiul riuh. Aroma harum dari kopi-kopi yang baru saja dihidangkan, menjadi penenang sementara. Suasana tempat itu dirancang seperti coffe shop Italia pada umumnya. Begitu klasik. Yang membedakan hanya menu-menu yang dicampur, tidak hanya dari Italia saja. Serta lagu-lagu penghiburnya, ya memang beda. Sama bedanya dengan pilihan kedua manusia yang kini tengah bingung.

"Kajja, pulang." Chanyeol menggandeng Hajung dan yeoja itu bergelayutan di lengan besar miliknya. Kalau saja dia bukan orang baik hati, mungkin Hajung sudah dicampakkan dan dipermalukan di depan semua pelanggan.

11:30 AM

"Hahaha! Kau masih sama ya!" Pekik Jongin senang. Sehun tertawa bersamanya di rumah makan yang bersebelahan dengan kantor Chanyeol. Rumah makan ramen yang sering dia kunjungi, tepat bersama hyung bodohnya itu. "_Kkamjong_. Ahhhh~kau masih hitam saja," cibirnya. "Oh ya? Kau masih pucat..," balas Kai. "Dasar bodoh," kata Kai lagi. Sehun hanya diam dan tersenyum.

Semenit kemudian, Sehun melirik jarum jamnya. Mereka sudah dua jam berada di rumah makan ini. Berbincang-bincang, lalu jeda sejenak. Hingga bosan dan hampir muntah, mungkin begitu. Bertemu Kai kembali merupakan hal yang disyukurinya. Karena mereka sudah lama berpisah. Sehun sempat berfikir apakah Kai ingat dengan Chanyeol, juga Suho.

Detik demi detik berlalu cepat, tidak ada kalimat terakhir yang mereka keluarkan kecuali sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing. Ramen-ramen pedas yang panas baru saja dihidangkan di meja sebelah. Gelas-gelas bekas jus yang berdentingan ketika diletakan di baskom cuci, terdengar nyaring dan membuat ngilu. Etalase sushi menyematkan beberapa sushi lezat yang menggiurkan. Serta etalase okonomiyaki memajang beberapa okonomiyaki yang paling pas untuk disantap ketika berkumpul. Ditambah lagi, koran-koran kuno dari Jepang menjadi pajangan antik nan manis di dinding. Lagu-lagu Jepang membuat tenang para pendengarnya. Walaupun semuanya adalah lagu lama, setidaknya dapat menghibur.

"Kkamjong," tegurnya. "Mwo?" Kai masih sibuk dengan ponsel pintar digenggamannya. "Kau masih ingat dengan Chanyeol hyung tidak?" tanya Sehun. Kai tersenyum disusul dengan anggukan kepastiannya. "Tentu saja kawan! Haha, kenapa tidak?" tukasnya lalu mengerutkan dahi. Sehun tersenyum puas dan akhirnya kembali menyeruput teh hangatnya yang sudah dingin karena dibiarkan. Kai kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya dan tertawa kecil sesekali. Menurut Sehun, peristiwa hari ini tak pernah terduga. Bisa saja hal lain terjadi. Namun, malah seperti ini jadinya.

Sehun meneguk kembali teh manisnya dan memakan dorayaki sebagai penutup. Sebungkus nori sudah hampir habis akibat dimakan sedari tadi bersama-sama. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan meraih bill di atas nampan. Sesudahnya, ia membuka dompet dan meletakkan uang sesuai jumlah bill dan uang tip. Itulah tradisinya.

"Kai, ayo kembali," ajak Sehun. "Baiklah, kajja." Kai bangkit dari duduknya; menyusul Sehun yang sudah berlari kecil ke arah trotoar. Jalanan sekitar begitu ramai, sehingga Kai agak sulit menemukan Sehun dari berpuluh-puluh bahkan ratusan pengguna jalan. "Daebak! Jangan terburu-buru kawan!" serunya sambil mensejajarkan posisi jalannya dengan Sehun.

Rambu lalu lintas tak luput menyertai, klakson-klakson beberapa taxi yang menawarkan jasa mereka, juga terkadang tak bisa di enyahkan. Apalagi tawaran naik bis kota yang memang sudah biasa. Lampu penyebrang juga tak lupa mengingatkan para pengguna jalan yang aktif. Untuk menjaga keselamatan nyawa. Kalau dilanggar, berarti fatal. Sama halnya hati seorang manusia. Kalau ada orang yang dicintai tidak peka, maka hancurlah hati yang lain. Akibatnya juga 'mungkin' saja fatal. Bukan hanya itu, banyak hal lain yang pasti dan tentunya akan terjadi, tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun dan kapanpun.

"Lulu," sapa Sehun begitu ia sampai di ruangan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Dia dan Kyungsoo menjaga Baekhyun dengan penuh sayang. Seperti mengeloni bayi, mungkin. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun; lalu duduk di tepi sofa. Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ya, dia baru saja kuberi makan. Maksudku, Kyungsoo yang memasakkan makanan," jelasnya. Baekhyun kembali tertidur karena lelah menangis. Bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuk menenangkan diri dari tangisan yang begitu panjang dan melelahkan.

Kyungsoo tertidur di kursi milik Luhan sambil menopang wajahnya dengan lengan yang tergeletak diam di atas meja. Wajahnya menandakan kalau yang tidur itu sedang damai. Damai dalam merajut mimpi. Ditambah lagi penghangat ruangan yang nyaman dan tidak begitu hangat.

Sehun merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya, kemudian menyerahkan sesuatu itu kepada Luhan. "Kai?" tanya Luhan ketika melihat selembar foto Kim Jongin dari Sehun. Kekasihnya mengangguk; membelai surainya lembut. "Ya, kekasih sahabatmu. Kim Jongin, si hitam, hahaha." Kai masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan tampannya. Dia bersalaman dengan Luhan dan memeluk yeoja cantik itu. "Luhan!" seru Kai, membuat Baekhyun terbangun. Wajah Luhan berubah suram dan kusut. "Hish! Kim Jongin pabo! Dia sedang tidur!" pekik Luhan sambil menginjak kaki Jongin.

Sehun mendengar suara isakan dari luar. Sementara Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu melangkah terseok-seok keluar, untuk mencuci wajahnya. "Gomawo Park,"

Suara itu...

Agak menyesakkan, ya...

Baekhyun melihat yeoja tak asing sedang memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat melewati dirinya. Parasnya cantik, tubuhnya bahkan lebih tinggi darinya. Pakaiannya menawan, khas seorang desainer ternama. Juga tubuhnya yang indah membuat lelaki manapun terpikat. Yah, walaupun Baekhyun sendiri belum begitu mengenalnya. Terdengar samar-samar suara isakan tangis yang keluar dari bibir Hajung. Tapi isakan itu mengiris hati yeoja yang lain. Byun Baekhyun.

Namja tower itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun yang baru saja ia lewati. Chanyeol masih memeluk Hajung, di mata Baekhyun pemandangan seperti itu seperti menyayat sesuatu dan itu menyakitkan. Oh, bahkan mata yeoja mungil imut itu sudah mengeluarkan bulir-bulir asin yang sejak beberapa jam lalu sudah mengalir. Badannya mulai gemetaran, suara isakan bercampur tawa menyakitkan dan sangat pahit. Baekhyun hanya bisa menyembunyikan isakannya dengan tangan. Tubuh jangkung Chanyeol membelakangi tubuh mungilnya. Lalu, ia berjalan lemah ke ruangannya, setelah itu masuk dan terduduk lesu sampai seluruh orang di ruangan itu berhenti tertawa.

"Baekkie..,". "Lulu..." Baekhyun memeluk Luhan disela isakannya. Rasanya pahit. Pahit, dan sangat pahit. "Kau, kau kenapa?" Luhan mengelus pundak Baekhyun. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," kata Baekhyun, hm.

Kau berbohong...

"Tidak mungkin, air matamu sudah menceritakan semuanya," tebak Luhan kemudian. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. "Aku bersumpah," ia berdeham, "Aku tidak apa-apa," lanjutnya.

Siapa saja tahu ia berbohong. Bukan apa-apa, masalah pemandangan yang menyakitkan itu sangatlah bencana. Bencana sementara yang belum bisa diutarakan, dan belum bisa menyalahkan salah satu diantara siapa yang telah memeluk dan siapa yang dipeluk. Salah siapa?

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan tissue pemberian Kai, baru saja. Sehun mendelik ke arah Kyungsoo yang baru saja menggeleng keheranan. "Sudahlah sayang," tukas Luhan, bidadari Sehun. Baekhyun mendongak, "Sudah bagaimana?". "Kau terlalu banyak mengorbankan air matamu." Luhan mendesah singkat. Baekhyun mengangguk seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dibujuk agar tidak rewel. Matanya sembab kembali, bibir mungilnya gemetar. Bagaimana tidak? Hatinya remuk, bukan maksud berlebihan. Tapi siapa yang tidak hancur ketika melihat 'siapa' yang sudah membuat dirinya kesal tapi tidak memperdulikan dirinya sama sekali. "Oh ya, kenalkan. Dia Kyungsoo, sahabatku." Luhan menunjuk Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk manis di kursinya. Senyumnya anggun mengembang, mata bulatnya yang dinilai Baekhyun lucu itu sudah menggantikan rasa perihnya. "Hai Baekhyun," sapa Kyungsoo lembut; dia melangkah dan berjongkok di dekat Baekhyun. "Apa kau mau spongecake? Rasa cokelat?" Baekhyun menggeleng, Kyungsoo berfikir. "Stroberi?" Baekhyun mengangguk, seceria dia kemarin. "Baiklah, terima ini. Makanan sulapanku untukmu," kata Kyungsoo seraya menyerahkan kotak mini seperti apa yang sudah dia berikan kepada Luhan. Yang berbeda hanya jenis kuenya. "Terimakasih," tukas yeoja imut itu sambil tersenyum ceria.

Suasana kembali hangat, ruangan kerja itu diisi oleh lima orang yang punya selera humor yang—cukup. Mereka melontarkan leluconnya masing-masing, alih-alih menghibur yeoja mungil itu. Tidak lebih, hanya sekedar menghilangkan sedihnya. "Telinga, telinga...siapa yang punya telinga jelek ini...hem?" Lelucon Kai kali ini mencabik-cabik telinga Baekhyun. Yang lain mentertawakan Jongin, sementara Baekhyun diam. "Park Chanyeol! Hahahaha!" Teriakan Sehun terdengar—menakutkan bukan? Itu menurut telinga Baekhyun. "Sudah ya, aku lelah. Hahaha," kata Kyungsoo sambil menahan perutnya sakit karena terus-menerus tertawa.

Baekhyun meremas ujung sweaternya. Yah, pakaian konyol untuk dikenakan saat bekerja di gedung megah. Chanyeol yang tadi pagi menyuruhnya. Sweater biru gelap yang agak kebesaran, serta hotpants berbahan jeans. Siapa yang tidak malu mengenakan baju kurang sopan di gedung? Kalau bukan Chanyeol yang memerintahnya, mungkin dia sudah membakar baju-baju berengsek itu.

"Ugh." Baekhyun menyeka poni sedagunya ke belakang telinga. Sedetik kemudian, matanya melirik ke seluruh orang-orang di sekitar. Kemudian kembali melirik spongecake di pangkuannya yang belum habis. Kyungsoo memegang tangannya tiba-tiba. "Jangan dipaksakan, aku takut kau akan muntah." Kyungsoo tersenyum lepas, dia mengambil kotak mini berisi spongecake stroberi kesukaan Baekhyun yang setengah termakan; lalu meletakannya di atas meja bulat. "Ah tidak," tukas Baekhyun. Kai melirik ke arah kedua yeoja di depannya, dia tertarik dengan rambut Baekhyun yang sempurna. Lalu dia mendelik ke arah Sehun. "Hei, bisa aku bertemu Chanyeol? Aku benar-benar merindukannya." Kali ini, Kyungsoo yang menoleh. "Park Chanyeol? Si anak nakal saat kuliah itu? Teman dekat kita kan?". "Iya noona Kyungie," sahut Sehun, setelahnya ia menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo. "Lho, kau tak tahu ya?" Luhan berdeham. "Gedung besar ini miliknya, milik Chanyeol.". Mata Kai nyaris keluar dari tempatnya, "benarkah?". Sehun mengangguk mantab, "ayo," ajaknya.

Mereka bertiga keluar; meninggalkan Luhan dan Baekhyun berdua di ruangan. Tempat di mana Chanyeol berada, tepat sekali bersebrangan dengan ruangan Luhan-Baekhyun tadi. Jadi tidak perlu menggunakan lift.

Mata Kai tertuju oleh yeoja seksi di sebelah Chanyeol. Yang dilihatnya adalah dress ketat berwarna soft pink, bagian bawahnya hampir terpijak jika yeoja itu melangkah. Belahan dari paha kanan mengekspos kaki jenjangnya, kebetulan tingginya mencapai leher Chanyeol. Bisa dikatakan yeoja itu tinggi. Ya, memang.

Lanjut dengan bagian atasnya, bagian punggung terbuka bebas, ditambah model 'one shoulders' yang tersambung dengan turtle necknya. Di bagian dada, sangat tertutup, hingga ke model turtle neck untuk leher. Pemanisnya adalah, sebuah pita putih yang disematkan pada kain turtle neck. "God damn it man!" Teriak Jongin menggila. Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam dan menunjukkan kepalan tangannya. "Eh, maaf," kata Kai terkekeh.

"Chanyeol hyung, lihat siapa yang datang," ujar Sehun sambil menyeringai. Namja bermarga Park itu segera menoleh ke belakang, "kau!" Serunya, "apa kabar kawan! Hahaha!" Chanyeol memeluk Kai dengan tangannya yang besar. Kyungsoo tersenyum kepada Hajung, 'ya Tuhan, dia cantik sekali,' pikirnya. "Oh lihat, siapa perempuan ini? Pacarmu?" Tanya Kai, mata Sehun membelalak. "Bukankah anda...," tanya Sehun berhenti. Hajung menjabat tangannya dengan Sehun. "Masih ingat aku? Kim Hajung," sapa Hajung ramah. Dia berpindah melirik Kyungsoo. "Hai, aku Hajung. Senang bertemu denganmu," katanya ramah sambil menjabat tangan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum lebar melihat keberadaan dirinya. "Dia Kyungsoo, tunanganku," kata Kai gembira. Hajung nampak ikut senang. "Ohya? Turut bersuka cita yah, semoga kalian cepat menikah!" Seru Hajung. Kai tertawa dengan kerasnya. "Tentu saja! Kau bahkan bisa menjadi undanganku chag—," Kai melirik Kyungsoo. "Ekhm, maksudku...nona Kim," lanjutnya. Mereka semua tertawa, melihat tingkah lucu dan gugup Kai serta Kyungsoo yang gemas.

"Nggg semuanya, aku pamit pulang dulu. Gomawo, selamat menikmati hari kalian," ujar Hajung sambil membungkuk. Dia tersenyum simpul dan melangkah keluar setelah itu. Benar saja, kondisi hati Chanyeol agak melega sesaat sesudah Hajung keluar dari ruangannya. Dia menghembuskan nafas yang sangat panjang, alih-alih merayakan kelegaannya. "_Haaah ,_" desahnya lega. "Kau kenapa hah?" Tanya Kai. Chanyeol menggeleng, "tidak.".

•••••

"Baekkie, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Kurasa sesuatu telah terjadi...," kata Luhan sambil melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Dia menggeleng, "tidak Luhan," katanya. Luhan mengerutkan dahi, "aku bersumpah," katanya lagi; lalu memutar kepalanya untuk menatap Luhan dengan sendu. Luhan mengulum senyumnya agar Baekhyun merasa lega.

Jam makan siang sudah berlalu. Perut Baekhyun sudah terisi dengan nasi goreng masakan Kyungsoo, tidak lupa dengan beberapa suap sponge cake sebelum waktunya jam makan siang tadi. Seharusnya hari ini aktifitas mereka adalah kerja, tapi entah mengapa Chanyeol tak memperdulikan hal itu. Tugas Baekhyun dan Luhan memang sudah selesai, makanya Luhan tidak ke kantor. Dan seharusnya, Luhan belajar memasak bersama chef bermarga Do tersebut, hanya saja ia tak tega dengan keadaan Baekhyun. Setelah mendapat telefon dari Sehun, dia langsung pergi ke kantor, ya sebelum dia sempat bertemu Min Ha di rumah cokelat kesayangannya. Belum lagi, sekarang Luhan dan Baekhyun harus menunggu ketiga manusia yang baru saja keluar untuk menemui Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Kai membuka pintu, menemukan kedua yeoja sedang menunggu mereka dengan lesu. "Hei hei nona cantik, ada apa dengan kalian hem?" Sehun nampak tidak suka melihat Kai menggoda pacarnya. "Dasar hitam mata keranjang," tukasnya kesal. Kyungsoo dan Luhan tertawa kecil. "Sudahlah namdongsaeng, masih ada aku yang bisa menghajarnya," kata Kyungsoo dengan anggukan pasti. Matilah kau Jongin.

"Ahh, kau memang seharusnya percaya Sehun. Karena dia akan memberiku serangan bertubi-tubi saat ia berdua bersamaku, kau paham kan?" Sehun tertawa sekeras-kerasnya karena maknae berotak dewasa dan memiliki wajah sensual ini pastilah paham. Dia kan juga sudah sering melakukannya bersama Luhan. "Hahaha, aku benar-benar paham!" seru Sehun sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama Kai. Telinga Luhan dan Kyungsoo memanas, wajah mereka merona merah seperti di rebus. "DIAAAM!" Teriak mereka begitu keras. Baekhyun dan kedua namja tampan itu menutup telinga mereka. Setelah itu mereka tertawa, Kai berjalan menuju Kyungsoo lalu memeluk yeoja manis itu, lain dengan Sehun, dia mencium bibir Luhan sesaat. Tapi lambat laun, ciuman itu merambat menjadi ganas, panas, dan—sensasi lainnya. Sensasi sensualitas kedua pasangan. Yang tidak dirasakan seseorang di sana, ganjil. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Dia meraih ponselnya di dalam tas, melihat layarnya sebentar lalu mencemplungkan lagi ke dalam sana.

"Eh, mianhae," tukas Kai cepat ketika melihat Baekhyun terkagum melihat adegan romantis yang nista itu. Baekhyun terkekeh sebelum akhirnya Sehun memutuskan adegannya bersama Luhan. Wajah Kyungsoo merona hebat. "Maafkan aku, dia memang kurang ajar," kata Kyungsoo lalu menampar pelan wajah Kai. "Dia juga!" Luhan tertawa geram sambil menyubit pipi Sehun. Dan itu semua, membuat senyuman imut dari Baekhyun kembali merekah. Bahkan mengembang sangat lebar. "Tidak apa," katanya.

•••••

Chanyeol duduk termenung di kursi kerjanya. Melihat ke arah kaca besar yang menampilkan semua pemandangan dari luar. Ruangannya memang sangat luas, karpet lembut berwarna cokelat terang melapisi lantai, wallpaper berwarna silver cantik bercorak pesawat jet itu menghiasi dinding. Sebuah miniatur dengan harga selangit berbentuk mobil merah yang tidak lain adalah Lightning McQueen kecil itu tertata rapih di sisi meja. Botol pengharum ruangan berbentuk spray dengan aroma mewah khas apel fuji yang segar, terletak berdampingan dengan rak mini sebesar gelas untuk meletakkan beberapa pulpen di meja.

Pelengkap lain seperti dua buah kursi tunggal yang empuk berwarna hitam berbahan kulit yang megah di depan mejanya, tersusun untuk para tamu atau client yang berkepentingan. Meja kerjanya bermaterial kaca dan bentuknya sederhana. Jangan lupa dengan lampu berbentuk kubus elegan bercahaya keemasan yang indah terletak pada langit-langit. Di sisi kiri mejanya terdapat rak yang berisi dokumen penting, di sisi kanan adalah ruangan bertirai untuk istirahat sementara. Tirainya berwarna hitam, dan tergantung manis di tempatnya. Di dalam sana ada sebuah sofa yang dibuat khusus sesuai tinggi badannya, digunakan untuk bersantai bila tak ada client ataupun meeting. Biasanya dia akan menonton TV dan menyalakan musik untuk membuat tubuhnya rileks.

"Ahhhh, dia pasti datang ke sana," resahnya melihat undangan reuni SMA yang digenggamnya. Bukannya dia tidak mau, dirinya juga tidak sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Hidupnya hampir terasa begitu sempurna tanpa berbagai halangan. Tapi, Hajung pasti juga akan ikut. Memang dia tidak bersalah jika akan datang.

Ingat Chanyeol, Hajung punya hak...

"Hyung! Hyung!" Chanyeol terkejut. "Ish, mau apa kau? Pergi sana," katanya ketus. "Kami pamit pulang," jawabnya. Chanyeol meringis, setelah itu membuka lacinya di meja. "Yasudah, pergi sana. Dan satu lagi, beri ini pada Baekhyun," tukas Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak berbentuk persegi berukuran 15cm x 15cm dengan warna silver dan motif **_baby's breath_** berguguran. Sangat cantik. Sehun mengangguk setelah itu mengatakan sampai jumpa kepada Chanyeol, di balas anggukan dari hyungnya.

"Kajja," kata Sehun begitu sampai di ruangan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Mereka semua bersiap-siap, merapikan barang bawaannya. Ya, walaupun kedua namja itu tidak membawa apapun kecuali ponsel pintar. "Noona Byun, anda mau ikut dengan siapa? Mobilku dan Luhan atau Kai dan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Sehun setiba di depan lift. Baekhyun menggumam. "Uhm, aku naik bus saja," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Ah jangan begitu, biar kami antar saja," tambah Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk, "baiklah, terimakasih ya," tukasnya menyetujui. Kyungsoo membelai surai Baekhyun dan tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. "Maafkan aku ya? Hari ini kami akan mencari apartemen, jadi tak bisa ikut mengantar," tuturnya. "Tidak masalah," kata Baekhyun.

Pintu lift terbuka. Mereka masuk dan menekan tombol lantai 1. Sehun bersiul merdu selama mereka berada dalam box otomatis tersebut. Lampu-lampu nomor urutan lantai menyertai isi lift. Serta pegangan di sisi dinding lift yang pasti berguna sewaktu-waktu. Sehun melihat kotak di tangannya. Dia bermaksud memberikan itu kepada Baekhyun nanti.

Lift sudah sampai di lantai 1, sekarang mereka menuju basement. Sehun melambai ke arah Kai, serta Luhan dan Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah Kai dan Kyungsoo. Mereka berpisah di basement, Kyungsoo membantu tunangannya itu mencari apartemen yang akan mereka tinggali. "Ahhh, melelahkan bukan?" Tanya Luhan sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk mendekat dengan mobil. Sehun membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun di belakang, dan Luhan di sebelah jok kemudi. Mereka masuk dan membiarkan Sehun yang menstarter dan menyetir. "Siap nona-nona? Ayo nak, mari menurut dengan ayah," katanya menepuk bangga stir mobil.

•••••

"Jongin-ah, kau mau mencari kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil memutar volume radio di mobil. Kai mendesah pelan. "Ahh, aku masih bingung. Kita baru saja pulang ke Korea," jawab Kai. Kyungsoo mendesah. "Ahh, baiklah-baiklah," katanya. Wajah Kyungsoo suram seketika, mengingat hari ini begitu melelahkan. Kai meraih ponselnya dan mengangkat telfon itu. "Halo? Oh. Wae? Baiklah aku akan ke sana," katanya sambil menutup percakapan. Kyungsoo menoleh. "Siapa?". "Rahasia sayang," kata Kai sambil menyeringai. Dia terus melaju mencari tempat tujuan. Sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo malas berbicara. "Apa kau lapar?" Tanya Kai akhirnya. "Hm, kau?". "Ya, tentu saja. Tapi tenang, setibanya kita nanti, kau akan masak bersama." Kai tersenyum lebar. Mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat, sekarang lebih bulat lagi, "benarkah?!" Pekiknya senang, Kai mengangguk. Rasanya mood Kyungsoo kembali membaik setelah Kai memberi berita bahagia itu. Dia sudah tak sabar menunggu, memasak adalah hidupnya, dapur adalah surganya. Oh tidak, Kyungsoo kehilangan kesabarannya. "Cepat Jongin, cepat!" Seru Kyungsoo tidak sabar lagi. Kai tertawa bahagia. Dia melaju secepat yang dia bisa, sementara wajah Kyungsoo berbinar-binar seperti malaikat.

"Baiklah chagiya, akan kucoba semampuku," katanya. "Hahaha!" Kyungsoo tertawa ceria. Kalau saja Kai tidak memberitahu tentang masak-memasak, mungkin wajahnya akan murung dan suram.

Kyungsoo mengganti channel radio di mobil, dia sangat menyukai musik. Yang diputar di radio sekarang, kebetulan adalah salah satu favoritnya. Smooth Criminal oleh Michael Jackson. Kyungsoo ikut bersenandung seiring nada lagu. Matanya terpejam sendu, dan wajahnya kembali sejuk seperti semula. Rambut hitamnya tergerai sepundak. Dan kebetulan, ia tidak menyukai poni.

"Kai," panggilnya selama terpejam. Kai menyaut, "hm?". "Yeoja imut bernama Baekhyun tadi, kenapa ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Ya, pertanyaan yang masuk akal tetapi sulit untuk dijawab. Kai mana tahu apapun soal Baekhyun. Permasalahannya pun dia tidak tahu. "Entahlah," katanya singkat sambil membelokkan stir, "aku juga baru mengenalnya," lanjutnya. "Oh, tapi kasihan ya. Kenapa bisa dia menangis begitu lama sampai-sampai, dirinya lemas dan terjatuh." Lalu Kyungsoo membuka matanya; menghadap Kai yang fokus menyetir. "Syukurlah tidak ada luka ditubuhnya," tukas Kyungsoo. "Ya, syukurlah. Tapi, bukankah pipinya lebam?" Kali ini Kyungsoo harus menjawab. "Oh, itu. Sudah dikompres kok," jawabnya rileks. Kai mengangguk sambil mengulum senyumnya.

Mobil mereka masih harus berjalan lurus, lalu belok kanan, belok kiri. Lalu lurus lagi, dan mereka akan sampai. Suara geram menggemaskan dilontarkan dari bibir pink Kyungsoo, dan itu membuat Kai bahagia. Bukan main-main, ia sangat mendukung keahlian Kyungsoo memasak, dari mulai ia gagal, hingga ia sukses seperti sekarang. Bahkan Kai akan membuat hadiah pernikahan untuk Kyungsoo yang teramat sangat membahagiakan calon istrinya tersebut. Tidak terfikirkan sebelumnya, kalau ia benar-benar ingin memberikan hadiah yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh tunangannya itu. Kai bersiul-siul senang, sementara suara siulannya teredam oleh musik radio yang didengarkan Kyungsoo di sebelahnya. Jari-jari kecilnya menyentuh tombol volume. Kini Kyungsoo bersenandung ceria bersamaan dengan irama musik. Lagu bergenre rock dengan bahasa inggris yang terkesan ceria ini, menghibur Kyungsoo serta Kai. Pelantunnya adalah band Rock bernama beken 'My Chemical Romance' dan judul lagu yang sedang diputar adalah Teenagers. Sebuah lagu rock sederhana yang menceritakan tentang remaja. Dan lagu ini sangat asyik di dengarkan.

Kai tertawa keras sebelum ia bertanya, "apa kau juga suka musik beraliran rock?" Kyungsoo menoleh, ia mengangguk dan mengerjap senang; seperti anak kecil. Kai ber-ooh bahagia sementara Kyungsoo tetap menikmati musiknya. "Aku tidak menyangka. Kupikir, kau hanya suka dengan musik ballad, klasik ataupun pop. Ternyata rock juga ya," lanjutnya disela mengemudi. "Tidak." Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, "semua musik akan terdengar menyenangkan jika aku menikmatinya. Apapun aliran musik itu," lanjutnya ceria.

Kai memarkir mobilnya di depan rumah minimalis bertingkat dua tersebut. Rumah yang cukup besar. Bahkan, lebih dari cukup, kiranya. "Sudah sampai," ujar Kai selagi ia membuka safetybeltnya. Kyungsoo mengerjap heran, dan Kai tertawa geli melihat ekspressi wajah Kyungsoo sekarang. "Bu-bukankah ini..." Kyungsoo terpaku melihat bangunan di depannya itu. Tidakkah dia sadar bahwa sebelumnya ia pernah ke sana. Bahkan memasukinya pula. A-apa ini artinya...

"Kita akan tinggal di sana? Benarkah?" Telunjuk Kyungsoo mengarah ke bangunan yang baru saja di masukinya beberapa jam yang lalu. "Iya, kita akan tinggal di sana untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya kita memiliki rumah sendiri," jawab Kai dengan santainya. Dia menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo dengan ceria, sementara wajah kekasihnya itu belum luput dari ke-idiotan yang benar-benar diluar dugaan.

16:30

Baekhyun menggeliat di atas tempat tidur, ini adalah waktu bangun tidur sorenya. Terasa melelahkan hari ini walaupun dia tidak melakukan apapun kecuali menangisi orang yang bukan siapa-siapanya dengan bodohnya sendirian. Kenyataannya Baekhyun mulai menyukai pria tinggi tersebut, yang tidak lain adalah bosnya sendiri.

Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat tidur, dan melangkah ke arah kaca besar setinggi tubuhnya di dekat lemari pakaian. Ia menatap tubuhnya dan berputar pelan. Barangkali ia menemukan lebam selain di pipi. Ternyata benar, kedua pahanya terasa sakit dan agak bengkak walau tidak parah. Baekhyun mengelus kedua pahanya dan kembali duduk di ranjang. Semenit kemudian, retinanya menangkap benda mungil yang tidak lain adalah kotak persegi berwarna silver bermotif babys breath yang tadi diberi oleh Sehun saat mereka sampai mengantarnya di rumah. Baekhyun berjalan ke arah meja riasnya, di mana kotak mungil itu terdampar. Tangannya mulai mengambil kotak itu, lalu ia menatapnya muram. "Ini apasih," gerutunya kesal. Untuk apa Park Chanyeol menitipkan benda ini kepada Sehun kalau akhirnya diberikan juga untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengira, Chanyeol tidak sejantan lelaki lainnya. Kalau ia memang berani, kenapa tidak menyerahkan sendiri? Toh Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Gerutu Baekhyun hanyalah cibiran sementara, dia tak lagi kuasa marah berlebihan kepada orang yang bahkan bukan siapa-siapanya, bukan bagian dari keluarganya. Apalagi, bukan kekasihnya 'kan? Seharusnya dia sadar, Chanyeol hanya bosnya. Hanya itu. Bukankah dari awal dia sudah merasa tidak enak kalau Chanyeol punya hubungan 'teman' dengan Hajung? Jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau...

"Apa seharusnya kubuka saja?" Kalau akhirnya Baekhyun mau menerima kenyataan. Dia membuka tutup kotak itu perlahan; lalu melempar tutupnya hingga mendarat mulus di atas meja. Terlihat secercah cahaya dari bandul liontin menyilaukan mata cokelatnya walau hanya beberapa saat. Detik berikutnya, Baekhyun menyentuh liontin berbentuk pesawat jet tersebut. Setelahnya Baekhyun tertawa kecil, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Apa? Apa maksudnya? Pesawat jet? Dia pikir aku pramugari hah?" Pekiknya dengan suara cempreng yang nyaring. "Ya Tuhan, dia mikir apa sih?" Pekiknya lagi. Baekhyun tidak sadar kalau dia sudah terpingkal. Walaupun itu tidak masuk akal. Bukankah pesawat jet itu keren?

Kemudian, ia melihat sebuah surat yang dilipat kecil-kecil rapih, tertindih kalung itu. Lalu, dia membaca surat itu dengan saksama. "Ya Tuhan," katanya ketika sudah sampai di paragraf kedua. Dia berfikir apakah ini memang benar? Atau hanya drama belaka?

Baekhyun menyelesaikan urusannya dengan surat itu. Dia membacanya hingga selesai. Kemudian Baekhyun meletakkan kembali surat itu di kotaknya, walaupun tidak serapih yang tadi. Lalu dia menidurkan kepalanya di atas tumpukkan kedua tangan di meja dan berusaha menemukan jati dirinya. Apakkah dia benar-benar menyukai Chanyeol? Semudah itukah? Mereka baru saja mengenal satu sama lain, dan hubungannya adalah bos dengan sekretaris. Baekhyun sadar kalau dia hanyalah seorang sekretaris, tapi kenapa sedemikian sudah dapat berkencan dengan sang bos? Masuk akal saja sih.

"Ya Tuhan, apa aku menyukainya? Tidak, tidak bisa. Iya, dia milik si desainer itu," gumamnya. Dia mengingat lagi, kalau Chanyeol menyuruhnya memakai kalung itu nanti malam melalui surat yang baru saja dia baca. Tapi untuk apa? Chanyeol juga menyuruhnya berpakaian santai dan sopan nanti malam. Oh, semua itu membuat Baekhyun pusing dan kepalanya berdenyut. Dia berfikir, yang diberikan Chanyeol semata-mata permintaan maafnya karena pasal tadi pagi di kantor. Begitulah cara Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya.

Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan terseok-seok ke kamar mandi di kamarnya. Kemudian ia menggantungkan handuk dan bathrobe di gantungan dekat cermin. Setelah itu ia menaburi sabun bubble bath beraroma lembut stroberi dan smoothies yang menenangkan di air bathub itu, lalu menyalakan shower dan membiarkan bubblenya mengembang dengan sendirinya. Mandi busa adalah favorit Baekhyun saat sore hari. Hal itu akan membantu merelaksasikan tubuhnya setelah lelah beraktifitas. Tidak lupa dengan musik, Baekhyun menyalakan lagu-lagu klasik dari MP3 Player putihnya lalu meletakkan MP3 Player itu ke tempat khusus di sebelah cermin.

Baekhyun menanggalkan pakaian luar hingga pakaian dalamnya, dan tubuh bening mulusnya sekarang benar-benar tanpa busana sehelaipun. Dia membiarkan rambutnya tergerai berantakan dan mulai mencelupkan kakinya terlebih dahulu ke dalam bathub tersebut. Lalu, seluruh tubuhnya akan hanyut ke dalam surga stroberi dan smoothies yang memabukkan dan menyenangkan. Busa-busa lembut itu menyelimuti tubuh telanjangnya. Dan Baekhyun senang sekali memainkan tiap gelembung-gelembung itu untuk dipecahkan. Dia menggeser gelembung itu di atas dadanya dan menghirup aroma menyejukkan dari si busa-busa mungil tersebut, lalu memejamkan mata dan mendesah senang. Rasanya begitu sejuk dan memabukkan. Dia jadi ingin makan ice cream stroberi setelah mandi.

•••••

Chanyeol menatap makanannya malas. Rasanya, ia kehilangan selera makan. Walau seenak apapun makanan didepannya, ia tak akan mau menyentuh apalagi menghabiskannya. Semuanya adalah makanan pesan antar yang baru saja sampai ke rumah, tetapi mereka sama sekali tidak disentuh oleh sang pembeli. "Haaah," desahnya sejenak. Mengingat malam ini dia akan berkencan, dirinya bahkan belum menyiapkan apapun. Termasuk—mandi sore. Dasar jorok. Tapi, sebelum atau sesudah mandipun, dia tidak akan kehilangan wajah tampannya. Aroma tubuhnya yang maskulin juga tak akan menghindar dari tubuh jangkung itu.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah makanan yang tertata di depannya. Ada seporsi besar ramen, 5 potong sushi, dan teh hijau di sana. Bukankah semuanya lezat? Dan menggugah selera? Tapi kenyataannya, makanan lezat itu hanya terbengkalai. Sia-sia dan tidak ada gunanya untuk dihidangkan. Baginya, uang bukan masalah, tapi kalau dia bersama Baekhyun sekarang, dia akan diceramahi habis-habisan tentang makanan. Eh tunggu, Baekhyun?

Chanyeol kembali mengetukkan irama tak beraturan pada meja makan. Hidup sendiri di rumah yang lebih dari cukup untuk seorang penghuni sangatlah membosankan. Bahkan dirinya terlalu kesepian, apa dia harus menerima Hajung sebagai kekasihnya? Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Oh tidak, tidak mungkin. Tidak bisa langsung seperti itu, mereka baru saja bertemu tadi siang dan Hajung hanya temannya.

Dan karena sekarang sudah sore menjelang malam, dia harus bergegas mempersiapkan diri.

Chanyeol meninggalkan makanan-makanan lezat itu di atas meja, lalu menatap mereka dengan tatapan 'menyedihkan'. Seperti seorang ayah tidak bertanggung jawab dengan anak-anaknya. Kemudian dia mengambil handuk lalu berlari kecil ke arah kamar mandi, dan langsung menyalakan shower. Tidak ada yang istimewa baginya, kecuali akan berkencan dengan Baekhyun.

'Carikan ibu calon menantu yang baik,' kalimat itu...

"Eomma, maaf. Aku belum bisa." Chanyeol menggumam. Dia mengingat kalimat ibunya ketika dia pulang ke sana. Dia ingat itu, di sela mandinya. 'Tuhan, bisakah biarkan diriku tenang dulu?' Batin Chanyeol yang tak disadari telah mengeluarkan bulir asin dari mata bulatnya. "Ah, pria macam apa aku," katanya sambil tertawa menyeramkan. Chanyeol menyudahi mandinya yang terbilang sebentar, sangat sebentar malah.

Dia bersiul santai sambil menaiki anak tangga, ya kemana lagi kalau ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Karena kebetulan dia mandi di kamar mandi yang terletak di dapur tadi. Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya, ia melirik handuk yang hanya membalut bagian bawahnya saja. Oh, apakah hormon Chanyeol bekerja sekarang? Bahkan tidak ada wanita cantik yang bisa dijadikan pelampiasan hasrat. Kecuali...

•••••

Luhan baru saja menyambut Kyungsoo dan Kai. Ya, mereka berdua dipersilakan Sehun untuk tinggal hingga mereka mendapat rumah sendiri, dan Kai sangat berterimakasih. "Hahaha, kau bisa saja!" tawa Kyungsoo meledak-ledak ketika Luhan tidak berhenti memujinya. Pernikahan mereka sebentar lagi akan di gelar. Tinggal menghitung beberapa bulan lagi. Menurut Kyungsoo itu berlalu sangat cepat, dan dia masih _'doki-doki'_. "Sudahlah Luhan, perutku jadi sakit, aduh...," rintih Kyungsoo sambil tertawa. Masih belum puaskah Luhan menggoda calon mempelai Kai itu? Sepertinya belum. "Iya, iya. Mianhae, tapi aku benar-benar tak sabar," kata Luhan sambil nyengir ceria. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, "ahh, benarkah? Sebentar lagi bukan? Tunggu sajalah," Katanya santai; lalu bersandar dan menghela nafas sekasar-kasarnya. Memang sangat melelahkan kalau harus tertawa terus.

Kai duduk terdiam sambil mendelik melihat pertunjukkan di depannya, kedua perempuan cantik yang sedang terkikik geli dengan semua imajinasi mereka yang tak akan pernah disukai kaum pria. Bukankah itu benar? Tetapi, Kai tidak bisa memungkirinya. Dia mendengar dengan jelas kalau kedua nona tersebut sedang membicarakan acara pernikahan mereka. "Ekhm, nona-nona," sahutnya. Kedua yeoja itu menoleh. "Bolehkah aku ikut mengobrol?" Wajah Kai kelewat polos, memaksa Luhan dan Kyungsoo tertawa keras. "Hahahaha, tidak! Hahaha!" Oh Tuhan, Kai bisa-bisa merubah gendernya menjadi wanita kalau tahu mereka sepelit itu. "Oh, baiklah," katanya rileks. Mau berbuat apalagi selain menunggu mereka hingga bosan? Toh dia tak akan betah untuk mengungkit masalah pernikahan.

Langkah kaki Sehun terdengar dari tangga. "Kai, Kyungsoo, kalian belum melihat kamarnya bukan?" Tawar Sehun sambil menyerahkan kunci kepada Kai. "Oh, iya terimakasih," katanya sambil menerima kunci lalu memberi kode kepada Kyungsoo kalau mereka akan segera melihat kamar dan menata sesuai keinginan. Mereka berempat pergi ke lantai dua, di mana kamar mereka bersebrangan. Luhan dan Sehun cukup menjelaskan kalau isi kamar sudah lengkap dan kamar mandi juga sudah ada beserta bathub dan box kaca berisi shower. "Kami masuk ke kamar dulu yah. Selamat bersenang-senang!" Seru Luhan tersenyum sambil menyeret Sehun dengan enteng ke kamar mereka.

"Sehunnie," rengek Luhan tiba-tiba membuat Sehun menegang. "Ada apa sayang?" Tanyanya kemudian. Luhan mengambil handuk dan menatap Sehun sinis. "Tidak, aku hanya gerah dan mau mandi. Tunggulah di sini," kata Luhan tegas, tiba-tiba Sehun memkirikan sesuatu yang asyik untuk sepasang kekasih. Dia menyeringai nakal saat memikirkan hal itu.

Sehun mengintip Luhan dari luar, yah dari celah pintu kaca kamar mandi yang sedikit terbuka. Dimulai saat Luhan melepaskan seluruh pakaian, kecuali sepasang pakaian dalam yang berwarna hitam, oh tidak, Sehun membangunkan adik kecilnya. Baiklah, sekarang tubuh mulus Luhan yang seputih susu itu sudah terekspos dan Sehun makin mati rasa. Perutnya mendidih, serta keringatnya mulai mengucur. Oh, sekarang cobaan apa lagi? Sehun ternyata tak pernah melihat Luhan seindah ini. Tanpa basa-basi, ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengejutkan Luhan. Dia memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan lalu membuat yeoja itu meringis. "Sehunnie!" Pekik Luhan keras. "Apa sayang hng?" Sehun tersenyum nakal lalu mencium ceruk leher Luhan yang harum. Setelah itu, Sehun bangkit dan menyuruh Luhan ke bathub. Sementara ia melepaskan kausnya, kecuali bokser hitam bermerk 'Nike' yang masih berada di tempatnya itu. Ya, kurang lebih untuk menutupi adik kecil yang sedang terbangun dari tidur pulasnya.

Sehun melihat Luhan berbaring seperti dewi di bathub. Matanya terpejam damai, bibirnya sedikit terbuka, dan Oh. Tentu saja dengan caranya berbaring itu. Rambutnya tergerai berserakan seperti terbang di atas air. Dan Sehun semakin tak bisa menahan hormonnya untuk yang satu ini. Langsung saja ia mencelupkan diri ke dalam bathub itu dan membuat Luhan tersedak air. "Kyaaaa! Apa-apaan kau Sehunnie!" Teriak Luhan lalu memuntahkan air yang sedikit masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Sehun nyengir tak berdosa. "Hehehe, maaf sayang. Aku boleh bergabung kan?" Tanyanya sangat polos, dan ketampanannya membuat Luhan lumpuh seketika. Dia tidak bisa menolak ketampanan wajah Sehun yang patut dipuja-puja. "Sehunnie," rintih Luhan begitu Sehun menarik tubuhnya. "Hentikan!" Pekik Luhan, tetapi teriakannya malah menambah semangat Sehun. Dia menyukai rintihan Luhan. Surga dunia. "Tidak bisa sayang," Sehun mencium tangan Luhan lalu menjulur ke bahunya. Segera ia memutar tubuh mungil Luhan untuk membelakanginya dan memeluk tubuh ramping itu. Belum puas memeluk, sekarang Sehun mencium panas punggung mulus sebening susu milik Luhan. Dan karena itu, Luhan merintih geli. "Bagaimana sayang?" Tanya Sehun lagi lalu menyeringai nakal. Baiklah, tubuh Luhan lumpuh total. Suara air yang mengalir di bathub melalui kran air, dan juga shower di atasnya, cukup meredam suara Luhan yang meringis dan Sehun tak mengampuninya. Sungguh kejam. Sehun membiarkan tubuh lemas Luhan bersandar di dadanya. Punggung Luhan terasa sangat halus sehalus sutera. "Oh lihat, siapa yang sekarang lumpuh karena ketampananku, ckck." Sehun menunduk maksud mencium bibir gadisnya. Luhan terpejam, dan membiarkan Sehun memenjarai bibirnya dan memilikinya. Bahkan sekarang sudah hampir berdarah. "Sehunnie," kata Luhan sedikit terbatuk. "Apa hm?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya dan sedikit heran. "Aku belum melanjutkannya sayang, biarkan aku melakukannya," pinta Sehun. Luhan duduk tegap. "Sehunnie! Aku ingin mandi! Pergi sana!" Sehun tertawa renyah dan memeluk perut Luhan dengan sangat erat. Kemudian dia memutar tubuh Luhan agar berhadapan dengannya. "Tatap aku Luhannie. Tatap wajahku," tukas Sehun dengan raut wajah serius. Luhan menurutinya. "Se-Sehun," suara Luhan melemah. Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan dan membuat Luhan duduk di atas kedua pahanya. Tangannya membelai lembut wajah halus Luhan hingga ke lehernya. Luhan menangkap tangan Sehun yang hampir sampai di dadanya lalu mendorong tubuh Sehun. "Lulu." Sehun menghirup aroma sabun yang menempel di tubuh Luhan dalam-dalam, sambil mengatupkan matanya dan mengerutkan dahinya. Telunjuk kanan Luhan menempel di bibir Sehun, lalu ia berbisik. "Ssstt," kata Luhan lalu memejamkan matanya. Perlahan jari lentik Luhan bermain-main nakal di atas garis-garis dagu Sehun yang begitu sempurna. Tangan kanan Sehun menggenggam pergelangan tangan Luhan yang menyentuh setiap inci rahangnya itu. Mata Sehun terpejam, "hentikan Lulu," katanya. "Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan masih dengan posisi duduk di atas kedua paha Sehun. "Ahhh tidak, lanjutkan apa yang mau kau perbuat, buat aku mabuk Luhannie," desah Sehun. Luhan mengerling geli, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang itu. Dada yang selalu membuatnya nyaman. Perlahan Luhan memegang erat rahang Sehun dan membuatnya terbangun dari mabuk sementara. Luhan tersenyum nakal hingga akhirnya ia memenjarai bibir Sehun, dan namja itu merasakan tubuhnya juga lumpuh. Kedua tangannya meremas kedua pundak Luhan, dan yeoja itu membiarkannya. Ciuman itu sangat panas, ganas dan brutal. Luhan sampai menjambak rambut Sehun sehingga membuat Sehun mengerang. "Aargghh!" Pekiknya tidak sanggup. Sehun sudah dibuat mabuk, dan dia tidak ingin rasa memabukkan itu berakhir begitu saja. Luhan benar-benar menjambak rambut Sehun dan itu sangatlah kencang.

Tangan Sehun merambat ke arah pinggang Luhan dan terasa agak geli. Rasanya belum lengkap kalau bidadarinya itu belum 'naked' di depannya. Karena Sehun tidak akan membiarkan kesempatan bagus ini hilang, tidak akan. Semenit kemudian, Sehun menghentikan ciumannya dan memegang wajah Luhan, "sudah ya?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum sendu. "Sekarang apa?" Sehun tidak menjawab, ia hanya menunjukkan seringaian mautnya, lalu menatap lapar ke arah tali tipis yang masih melekat di bahu bidadarinya. Luhan merasa agak merinding, dan berfikiran macam-macam apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia bergidik ketakutan, mengingat pandangan Sehun begitu menyeramkan karena dia sudah lama terdiam bersama Luhan di bathub. "Se-Sehunnie," sahutnya melemah. Sehun tersenyum nakal seolah-olah Luhan tidak akan bernasib baik setelah ini. "Apa hm?" Ia bergerak mendekat dan terus mendekat, hingga Luhan bertabrakan dengan dinding, masih dengan posisi duduk di dalam bathub bersama. "Se-Sehun," sahutnya lagi. Awan hitam makin menyelimuti wajah Sehun yang kalab akan apa yang telah dia saksikan di depannya secara langsung. "Ohh, Luhannie, sayangku. Diamlah," katanya lembut seperti menggoda begitu ia meraih pundak kanan Luhan yang ketakutan. Oh, bahkan air yang menetes deras dari shower di atas kepala, menghujami kepala Sehun dan membuat tubuh Luhan semakin lumpuh. Lumpuh karena ketampanan Sehun. Namja itu menautkan kedua alisnya, sambil terpejam dan mengendus ceruk leher Luhan. "Se-Seh-". "Sttt," kata Sehun menghentikan kata-kata luhan. Ia terus mengendus ceruk leher beraroma harum tersebut tiada ampun, dan terkadang Sehun mendaratkan bibirnya di sana. Tubuh Luhan gemetaran, dia tidak sanggup lagi. "Luhannie, tenanglah sayang. Kau harus berdoa kepada Tuhan, hahaha." Bahkan suara tawanya itu terdengar menyeramkan. Deru nafas mereka berlomba-lomba seiring perubahan gerakan mesum Sehun selanjutnya. "Bagaimana dengan ini, hm...," kata Sehun setengah geram; kemudian menurunkan perlahan tali hitam nan tipis yang melekat di pundak kiri Luhan. Dia makin bergidik, ketakutan, ingin menangis, berteriak, dan meronta. "Kalau, ini?" Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan kasar dan menggigit tali yang ada di pundak kanan hingga tali itu turun dari tempatnya.

Bibir Luhan gemetar, lidahnya kelu, tidak bisa melontarkan sepatah katapun. Berdoa saja dia sudah tidak mampu. Rasanya begitu memabukkan, Luhan ingin berusaha menangis tetapi dia tidak bisa. "Kenapa sayang? Hm? Hahaha," tawa Sehun dengan nada yang membuat wanita manapun akan tunduk dan luluh.

"Ohhh, kasihan. Kau tidak mengizinkan aku melihat itu ya?" Wajah Sehun sangat polos tanpa dosa sambil menunjuk dada mulus di depannya. Bulir asin sudah mengalir dari kedua mata Luhan, dan Sehun tidak peduli. Dia menarik tubuh Luhan agar lebih dekat lagi, lalu mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan yang menekan dinding. "Kenapa menangis? Ckck." Dia meraih dagu Luhan kemudian mengangkatnya pelan. Bibir pink tipis milik Sehun singgah di sana, di leher Luhan. "He-hentikan Sehun!" Luhan meronta. Sehun malah tertawa keras dan geram. Sekarang ia menidurkan kepalanya di dada Luhan yang sejuk, lembut dan menghipnotis itu. Luhan tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Deru nafas Sehun bersentuhan dengan kulitnya, namja itu tak kunjung membiarkan Luhan bebas, dia masih menindih kepalanya di sana. "Arrghh, hngg," teriak Sehun geram. Dia merangsang cakaran Luhan di punggungnya. "Baiklah Lulu, aku tidak ingin kau tersiksa," katanya lalu mencium bibir Luhan sangat dalam. Ternyata yeoja itu masih menangis dan gemetaran. Merinding akan perlakuan Sehun ke padanya. Belum lagi, ciuman itu belum juga lepas, mungkin hingga Luhan benar-benar kesusahan menghirup oksigen. Kadang gerakannya juga menjadi brutal dan liar. Bukan Sehun namanya kalau ia belum puas.

Sedetik kemudian, bra hitam itu mendarat dengan sukses. Mata Sehun membulat, "ohhh, ohh tidak. Pukul aku, cubit aku!" Serunya ketika Luhan sudah menenggelamkan tubuhnya, alih-alih menutupi kedua melon segar itu. "Ayolah Luhannie, tunjukkan itu kepadaku!" Desaknya. Luhan menampar wajah Sehun dengan sisa tenaganya setelah lemas sambil mendengus kesal. "Dasar nakal," katanya. "Ayolah sayang, aku tidak akan melukainya. Hanya..., hmm, hanya..., menumpang tidur lelap saja. Bagaimana?". "Tidak," oh tentu saja. Perdebatan terjadi dengan seru. "Sudahlah, aku mau mandi," kata Luhan masih dengan sisa tenaganya. Ia duduk tegap sambil menutupi kedua melonnya. Sehun cemberut, tapi tidak apa. Setidaknya ia melihatnya tadi, walau hanya sedikit.

Luhan mencelupkan tubuhnya lagi, dengan santainya, ia mengambil bubble bath lemon di sebelahnya untuk menciptakan gelembung busa yang dapat menutupi tubuhnya dari tatapan lapar Sehun. Sehun masih juga duduk di atas paha Luhan dan menatap bidadarinya itu dengan pandangan heran. Hmm, pikiran liar itu kembali tersangkut di otak Sehun dan dia memiliki ide seru lagi. Sambil menyeringai nakal, ia ikut mencelupkan tubuhnya dan menindih kepalanya di kedua bantalan empuk milik Luhan yang memabukkan. "KYAAAAA! PERGI SANA!" Teriak Luhan. Sehun tak peduli dan terus mengendus aroma harum yang membuatnya terbuai. Dengan segera tangan Luhan meraba-raba dasar bathub untuk menemukan branya. Oh dia mendapatkan itu. Lalu ia menampar wajah Sehun dan segera menutup bagian yang disukai Sehun itu dengan branya. "Terimakasih Lulu sayang, tapi aku belum puas," rengek Sehun seperti bayi. Luhan meninggalkan Sehun duduk di bathub dan beralih pergi ke box kaca yang mempunyai shower tunggal di dindingnya. Kemudian ia menyalakan shower dan mengaitkan kawat-kawat bra untuk dibenahi. Setelah itu ia menikmati sensasi air hangat dari shower. Tiba-tiba, perutnya terasa kencang karena pelukan seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan namjachingu berotak mesum itu. Dagu Sehun mendarat di atas puncak kepala Luhan sambil terpejam dan mereka mandi bersama.

Belum puas hanya memeluk, sekarang Sehun menggendong tubuh Luhan dan mebuat kedua kaki Luhan berada di kedua pinggangnya. Luhan mendongak sambil terpejam karena ingin membasahi kepalanya dengan air shower, sementara Sehun menghirup aroma bubble bath yang masih menempel di dada Luhan sambil melekatkan hidungnya di belahan itu. Mungkin Luhan juga mabuk, mabuk sensasi.

•••••

Chanyeol sudah bersiap-siap dengan tuxedo abu-abunya, celana chino yang senada juga kemeja putih yang berkelas. Dia meletakkan semua pakaian itu di atas ranjang hingga waktunya tiba. Malam ini adalah malam spesialnya dengan Baekhyun, berkencan. "Masih beberapa jam lagi hingga jam tujuh malam tiba," katanya diiringi persiapan yang sudah disusun. Dia sudah membongkar seluruh isi lemarinya dan hanya mendapatkan busana-busana tadi. Baiklah, tidak begitu buruk.

Dia duduk bersantai menunggu waktu sambil tersenyum gila melihat alamat rumah Baekhyun yang saat itu tertinggal di mobilnya. Beberapa hari lalu dia mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang. Saat itu waktu sudah malam dan hujan sangat deras, tak sengaja mendapatkan Baekhyun berdiri menggigil di dekat trotoar, dia memutuskan untuk bertanggung jawab sebagai atasan. Walau saat pertama itu, dia merasa dirinya agak jahat telah mengatakan 'dasar bodoh' ketika Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas karena teredam hujan. "Hahaha, Byun Baekhyun," sahutnya tertawa gila. "Hmm, apakah dia akan terlihat cantik malam ini? Sepertinya begitu," gumamnya seiring bersandar di sandaran sofa empuk di kamar. Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar mencintai Lightning McQueen sepertinya, sampai-sampai sofa itu bercorak sama dengan kasurnya. "Menurutmu bagaimana kawan? Sepertinya aku mulai menggilainya," dia bahkan terlihat bodoh karena bertanya dan berbincang dengan mainan Lightning McQueen yang cukup besar itu di genggamannya. "Apa dia cocok untukku? Aku tidak tahu kawan," dan kali ini kegilaannya mungkin setara dengan orang sakit jiwa di rumah sakit khusus itu. "Aku akan bersinar sepertimu malam ini temanku!" Serunya, mengingat Lightning McQueen sangat berkilauan sepanjang aksinya, mungkin karena itu Chanyeol berkata demikian.

Dia meraih iPhonenya di meja, tepat di sebelah sofa yang tengah ia duduki. Sebuah pesan singkat dengan nomor tak dikenali berpesan bahwa sang pengirim sudah tiba di depan rumahnya. Dahinya berkerut heran. "Apa? Sudah di depan katanya?". Sepertinya sang pengirim pesan adalah perempuan. Itu fikiran yang terlintas di otaknya.

Buru-buru ia mengenakan baju kaus berlengan panjang berwarna putih dan chino panjang abu-abu. Dan dia segera turun ke bawah untuk membukakan pintu, siapakah yang bertamu. Senyumnya melebar karena tamunya mungkin 'yeoja'. Ia berdeham senang sejenak sebelum membukakan pintu. "Ekhm, ah sudah rapih," katanya. Lalu ia menarik gagang pintu dan...wajahnya berubah suram.

"Kau,"

Bersambung...

Kyaaaa! Mianhae baru menyelesaikan chapter 2 TwT. Hehehe, maaf kalau pendek oke? (Menurut saya pendek). Tadinya saya pengen ngelanjutin chapter 3 sekaligus, tapi setelah saya cek, chap-3 masih kependekan dan bahasanya ga jelas dengan alur berantakan. Maklumlah, saya harus banyak belajar.

Nah, yang sudah baca saya ingin melihat review kalian ^o^ saya akan bersemangat jika kalian memberikan review berupa kritik, saran, dan dukungan. Karena kelahiran chapter berikutnya adalah buah _**'bercinta'**_ hasil review kalian dan otak yadong saya! Hihi xD /gak. Yang bersedia menjadi reviewer, Gomawo ne!

Thank you for the reviews in last chapter, maaf ya gabisa menyertakan semua nama reviewers dan balasan T^T soalnya ntar saya jawab panjang muehehe...

Ini balasan untuk yang belum punya akun :

Guest : iya, saya bakal lanjut, hehe kalo masalah Baekhyun kamu bisa lihat nantii di next chapter oke?^^

nurulpriaarafah : iya saya author baru di ffnet. Tapi bukan baru pertama kalinya mengarang :) inshAllah saya usahain seminggu satu chapter paling lama 2 minggu hehe. Terimakasih^^

g : tidak apa-apa kok, saya terima kritikan kamu. Kalo masalah judul ama isi beda, aku memang sengaja buat bikin bingung dulu. Nanti cerita inti bakal ada di chapter yang lebih mendalami judul^^

[Please dont be a silent reader, your review, is my pleasure ^o^]


End file.
